


Stelle cadenti... che stronzata!

by MatsuFla



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crazy situation, Destiny, Falling Stars, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Laundromat, M/M, Marriage, The Family Man, alternative universe, gunshot wound
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuFla/pseuds/MatsuFla
Summary: E se esprimendo un desiderio ad un stella cadente questo si avverasse catapultandoti in una nuova vita completamente diversa?È quello che è successo a Mickey, o forse no?!Ispirato al film "The Family Man" (*)





	1. Cap 1/8 - Primo Giorno - parte prima

**Cap 1/8 - Primo Giorno - parte prima**

È passata un'eternità dall'ultima volta in cui mi sono fermato a guardare le stelle.  
Ora che ci penso... è stato quando quel ragazzino con la testa rossa mi pregò di guardarle insieme a lui, proprio qui, nel campetto di baseball del liceo.  
Da allora non l'ho più fatto... ora le uniche stelle che mi sono familiari sono quelle che vedo prima di svenire ogni volta che mio padre mi pesta a sangue.  
Eppure eccomi qui, sdraiato a guardare il cielo nella notte più buia della mia vita, con il culo in una pozza del mio stesso sangue e con un proiettile piantato nel petto... guardo le fottute stelle, cazzo, e mi chiedo se davvero realizzino i desideri dei coglioni che credono in queste cazzate.  
In fondo, perché dovrebbero?  
Per loro siamo solo degli stronzi che le fissano aspettando di vederle cadere.  
All'improvviso, prima che la vista mi si offuschi completamente, la vedo... una sorprendente scia luminosa che bruciando illumina il cielo squarciandolo in due.  
Si sa che la paura di lasciare per sempre questo mondo fa diventare le persone delle fighette sentimentali, purtroppo scopro di non essere diverso da tutti i coglioni con cui divido questo schifo di destino, così mi ritrovo a far scorrere liberi nella mia testa tutti quei pensieri che invece ho sempre cercato di tenere nascosti, anche a me stesso.  
Poi tutto diventa buio e freddo.  
"Hey, Mickey, mi senti?  
Svegliati, Mickey!"  
Stelle cadenti... che stronzata!

"Hey, Mickey, mi senti?"  
La voce arriva ovattata alle mie orecchie, ma abbastanza forte da svegliarmi.  
"Svegliati, Mickey!"  
"E dai, lasciami dormire, cazzo!" Borbotto del tutto intenzionato a godermi ancora il tepore di questo letto oltremodo comodo. Un corpo caldo mi si avvinghia alle spalle e due mani indisciplinate iniziano ad accarezzarmi un po' dappertutto.  
"Farai tardi a lavoro." Sento dire ancora a quella voce che ora sembra quasi familiare.  
Ruoto goffamente tra quelle braccia forti che mi avvolgono e quando apro gli occhi, ancora appannati dal sonno, mi trovo davanti il viso di un ragazzo a pochi centimetri dal mio... capelli baciati dal fuoco e due occhi verdi come smeraldi che mi fissano.  
"Buongiorno!" Dice sorridendomi e io, in modo del tutto naturale, faccio lo stesso.  
Hey, spetta un secondo... ma che cazzo sta succedendo?  
"Ma che cazzo?!" Ringhio mentre rotolo fuori dal letto in preda al panico e atterro con il culo sul pavimento, alzo lo sguardo e vedo la testarossa sporgersi e fissarmi dall'alto.  
"Mick, stai bene?" Si stropiccia gli occhi assonnati e ridacchia divertito.  
"Gallagher?"  
Lo riconosco, è uno dei bastardi Gallagher che infestano il mio quartiere. È Ian... il pel di carota, con le lentiggini, la carnagione chiara e quel cazzo di aspetto da alieno!  
Che cazzo ci faccio a letto con Ian fottuto Gallagher?!  
Probabilmente devo averlo rimorchiato in qualche locale ieri sera dopo aver alzato un po' troppo il gomito, tanto da violare la mia regola numero uno di non scoparmi gente che conosco... non sia mai che si venga a sapere in giro che mi piace il cazzo, sarebbe la volta buona che mio fottuto padre mi ammazza per davvero!  
Questo stronzo però abita a soli due isolati da casa mia e per di più non è nemmeno la prima volta che finiamo a letto insieme. Era il ragazzo di mia sorella al liceo... si come no, in realtà era una copertura, perché appena ne aveva l'occasione scopava con me.  
Chissà se Mandy lo sapeva...  
Mi rimetto in piedi e recupero da una sedia una tuta grigia che chiaramente non mi appartiene visto che è decisamente troppo larga; di sicuro è dello spilungone ma, dato che non riconosco nulla di mio in giro e non voglio rimanere qui un minuto di più, la indosso comunque sotto lo sguardo confuso di Gallagher che sembra aver capito che se prova a protestare si becca un pugno sul naso.  
Potrei ritrovare i miei vestiti sparsi per casa o magari lungo il vialetto... non mi stupirei di scoprire di esserci arrivato già nudo qui.  
Merda, ma quanto cazzo ero ubriaco?  
Trovo un paio di scarpe con dei calzini disordinatamente infilati dentro, le provo e sembrano calzarmi a pennello.  
Ho guadagnato un nuovo paio di scarponcini!  
Siedo sul letto mentre allaccio le stringhe e sento Gallagher raggiungermi alle spalle.  
Ricordo che insieme mettevamo su dei numeri davvero fenomenali in passato, anche se eravamo solo dei ragazzini ci abbiamo dato dentro di brutto. Posso affermare senza ombra di dubbio che palle di fuoco è stato uno tra i migliori con cui abbia mai scopato. Scommetto che crescendo è migliorato molto... peccato che non ricordo un cazzo della notte scorsa.  
Merda, dovevo essere proprio ubriaco marcio!  
Testarossa mi preme la sua dannata faccia dietro al collo e, Cristo, credo che mi stia annusando i capelli!  
Porca puttana, ma che problemi ha questo schizzoide del cazzo?!  
D'un tratto mi torna alla mente il motivo per cui non durò a lungo tra di noi... purtroppo molto presto iniziarono a balenargli strane idee in testa, credeva di poter avere qualcosa di più di semplici scopate occasionali, così lo scaricai senza pensarci due volte e da allora l'ho visto solo in giro per il South Side qualche volta, di sfuggita.  
Quando mi stringe i fianchi con le mani e lo sento sorridere contro la mia nuca scatto in piedi come una molla. Nonostante io abbia i nervi a fior di pelle mi trattengo dal pestarlo solo perché in questo momento prevale in me il bisogno di nicotina.  
"Hey, amico, è stato stupendo, bla bla, ma... ora devo andare."  
Mi guardo intorno spasmodicamente in cerca di una sigaretta finché i miei occhi non si posano su quella faccia lentigginosa contratta in una smorfia perplessa e dubbiosa.  
"Amico?" Squittisce facendo schizzare le sopracciglia rossicce su per la fronte.  
Ci risiamo... una sola notte a scopare e già non mi molla più il culo.  
Vedo che è rimasto il solito frocio patentato!  
Attraverso la stanza già diretto verso la porta e mi concedo un ultimo sguardo a Gallagher che intanto si è messo a sedere sul bordo del letto. Si sporge leggermente all'indietro reggendosi con le braccia mettendo così in bella mostra il petto muscoloso, ha le gambe divaricate al punto che i fottuti boxer di Flash che indossa sono tiratissimi e lasciano davvero poco spazio all'immaginazione.  
Certo che... è cresciuto parecchio dall'ultima volta che l'ho visto, porca troia, era poco più che un ragazzino mentre ora... cazzo se è figo!  
"È meglio se tieni la bocca chiusa. Meglio se la tieni chiusa. Mi hai capito?" Il tono minaccioso mentre sto per guadagnare l'uscita.   
"E magari potremo rifarlo qualche volt-" Mi interrompo bruscamente quando, passando davanti allo specchio, ho come la sensazione che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato nel mio riflesso. Improvvisamente vengo travolto da una scossa che da sotto i piedi risale per tutto il corpo e in un istante mi ritornano alla mente dei flashback della notte scorsa... aspetta un attimo... ricordo tutto in modo confuso ma di qualcosa sono sicuro... sono stato pestato e, porca troia, mi hanno sparato!  
Ma ora... non ho neanche un graffio!  
Ma che cazzo sta succedendo?!  
Continuo a fissare la mia immagine riflessa e a tastarmi dappertutto, ma niente, sono a posto!  
"Hai paura che lo venga a sapere tua moglie?"   
Nonostante al momento io sia completamente sconvolto, con quella domanda il rosso riesce a catturare la mia attenzione distraendomi dal mio delirio. Mi giro di scatto verso di lui per rivolgergli uno sguardo truce.  
"Di che cazzo stai-" Mi blocco inorridito notando solo ora l'anello luccicante che mi attanaglia il dito.  
Ma che cazzo sta succedendo?!  
Nel pieno dello stato confusionale in cui mi trovo vedo avvicinarsi Gallagher, faccio appena in tempo a schivare le sue labbra che puntano alle mie.  
"Baciami e ti taglio la cazzo di lingua!" Ringhio spingendolo via mentre vedo dipingersi sul suo viso uno sguardo tanto sorpreso quanto amareggiato.  
"Piantala, Mickey, non è divertente, cazzo! Che diavolo ti prende?"   
"Credi che siamo fidanzati? Non sei altro che una bocca calda per me!"  
Se prima pareva solo stizzito ora invece è fottutamente incazzato!  
Mi torna alla memoria solo adesso di avergli già rivolto queste stesse parole tempo fa, quando lo sfanculai perché mi si era attaccato al culo come una piattola!  
Forse se lo ricorda anche lui dato che se la prende davvero in modo esagerato per quello che gli ho detto.   
"Vaffanculo, stronzo!" Tuona furiosa la testarossa prima di abbattersi su di me con un pugno che mi colpisce dritto su uno zigomo, facendomi un male cane. Colto completamente di sorpresa accuso in pieno il colpo e finisco per sbattere su un mobiletto pieno di cianfrusaglie. Sono pronto a ricambiare il favore quando all'improvviso, un secondo prima di voltarmi e avventarmi su quella testa di cazzo, mi blocco notando un mucchio di foto fissate disordinatamente con delle puntine su un pezzo di sughero appeso alla parete. Ritraggono tutte Ian e me sorridenti e, Cristo Santo, abbracciati come due fighette del cazzo.  
Direi quasi... felici.  
Il fatto è che nessuno di quei momenti è mai accaduto! Eppure sembrano così reali!  
Ma che cazzo sta succedendo?!  
Rimango aggrappato al mobiletto che al momento è l'unica cosa che mi permette di rimanere in piedi, do ancora le spalle a Gallagher e lo sento respirare affannosamente, sicuramente già pronto sulla difensiva, ma io senza neanche voltarmi corro fuori dalla stanza e poi dalla casa, solo una volta arrivato sul portico mi ricordo di respirare.  
Cerco di convincermi che si tratti di un sogno, ma il dolore intenso alla faccia mi suggerisce che è impossibile.   
Corro ancora, fino a raggiungere la strada oltre il cancelletto di questa maledetta casa ma una volta fuori mi accorgo di non avere la minima idea di dove mi trovo.  
"Merda! Merda! Merda!" Grido frustato mentre prendo a calci la recinzione metallica.  
C'è sicuramente una spiegazione a tutto questo... dev'essere uno stupido scherzo di quel coglione di mio fratello Iggy. Anche se è un po' troppo elaborato per un idiota come lui.  
"Hey, Mikhailo!"  
I miei pensieri vengono interrotti da una voce sconosciuta.  
"Vaffanculo!" Ringhio senza nemmeno girarmi a guardarlo.  
"Ti sei perso?" Lo sento dire ancora e all'improvviso torno a ragionare.  
"Come sai come mi chiamo?"  
"Sapere il tuo nome fa parte del mio lavoro, Mikhailo Alezandr Milkovich."  
"Chi cazzo sei tu?" Mi avvicino con aria minacciosa ma lui non sembra preoccuparsene, mi risponde con uno stupido sorriso stampato in faccia.  
"Io sono la guida che ti è stata assegnata per questo viaggio."  
Sembrerebbe un ragazzo all'incirca della mia età, vestito come un fottuto damerino, con i capelli ingellati e pettinati all'indietro... indiscutibilmente fuori luogo qui nel South Side!   
"Di che cazzo stai parlando?"  
"Hai espresso un desiderio ad una stella cadente e... eccoci qui!"  
"Mi prendi per il culo? Lo trovi divertente?"  
"Beh... si, è piuttosto divertente, ma questo non è uno scherzo, non lo faccio affatto per prenderti in giro." Incrocia le braccia e continua a parlarmi tutto impettito.  
"Non te ne sei accorto? Hai fatto un salto in avanti in quella che potrebbe essere o non essere la tua futura linea temporale."  
"Ma che caz-" Sbuffo irritato, non ne posso più di sentire le sue stronzate senza senso.  
"Senti schizzato, sparisci prima che ti prenda a calci in culo. Ho problemi più grandi a cui pensare al momento." Gli volto le spalle e a passo di marcia mi allontano prima che questo insolito autocontrollo mi abbandoni e assecondi il mio desiderio di rompergli il naso. Ma dopo soli pochi passi lo sento sbraitare, così torno a guardarlo.  
"No, stammi a sentire tu bulletto del South Side, hai espresso un desiderio e sei stato scelto affinché venga esaudito. Non rendermi la vita difficile!"   
La voce fin troppo acuta, gesticola in un modo scomposto e sgraziato che contrasta con il suo aspetto posato da fighetta. Mi punta il dito contro e mi rivolge uno sguardo che, sono sicuro, secondo lui dovrebbe in qualche modo spaventarmi. Lo stronzetto sta scherzando con il fuoco, so che avrei già dovuto pestarlo a questo punto, invece mi ritrovo a guardarlo beffardo e a sorridere per la sua scenata isterica.  
"Incredibile... mi tocca sentire le lamentele anche di chi viene accontento, perché i casi problematici toccano sempre a me?!" Continua lui parlando tra se e stringendosi le tempie con una mano. Dopo un respiro profondo torna a rivolgersi a me e con un tono più calmo e deciso.  
"Che tu lo voglia oppure no, credimi, non fa alcuna differenza. Che ti piaccia o no ormai dovrai restare qui." Posa le mani sui fianchi e rimane a fissarmi finché io, con uno scatto fulmineo, lo raggiungo e afferrandolo per il suo fottutissimo doppiopetto lo inchiodo al muro più vicino.  
"Ah si? E se invece ti spacco la faccia, figlio di puttana, tutto questo finirà?"  
"Whoa! Whoa! Tranquillo, killer. Sarebbe inutile!" Cerca di liberarsi dalla mia presa ma io stringo ancora di più sfoggiando un sorriso sadicamente divertito.  
"Ma sarebbe piuttosto divertente!" Lo canzono scimmiottando le sue stesse parole.  
"Vuoi davvero colpire l'unico che può rispondere alle tue domande?"  
"Allora inizia a parlare, che senso ha tutto questo?"  
"Beh dovrai capirlo da solo."  
"Risposta sbagliata!" Il tono intimidatorio mentre lo sbatto ancora una volta contro il muro.  
"Ok, va bene, va bene, senti... so che questa storia ti sembra un po' strana, che ora sei sotto shock, ma stai calmo e ti spiego tutto quanto, d'accordo?"  
"Forza, parla! Cosa mi sta succedendo?" Lo lascio andare e con un ultimo spintone lo esorto a non perdere altro tempo. Il damerino cerca di ricomporsi stirando con le mani il doppiopetto sgualcito e con aria infastidita finalmente inizia a parlare.  
"Ogni persona, ogni giorno si trova continuamente davanti a dei bivi ed ognuno di essi spalanca un infinito scenario di linee temporali diverse che si possono imboccare. Esistono infiniti futuri determinati dalle diverse scelte che ogni essere umano fa."  
"Che cazzo vuol dire?"  
"Tu, Mickey, per esempio, secondo le scelte che farai nella vita potresti ritrovarti a vivere questo futuro... o chissà, la tua radicata inclinazione per il crimine potrebbe portarti verso il futuro che ti vede rinchiuso in prigione per tentato omicidio. C'è anche una linea temporale in cui tu muori dissanguato proprio dopo aver visto la stella cadente. Come ti dicevo... esistono infiniti futuri."  
"Cosa cazzo c'entrano queste stronzate con il fatto che ora sono bloccato in una specie di sogno allucinogeno di merda?"  
"Cerca di non prendertela tanto, Mick, in fondo sei tu che te la sei voluta."  
"Cos'è che mi sono voluto? Io non ho fatto niente!"  
"È quello che hai desiderato. 'Avere ciò che mi merito'... ti ricorda qualcosa?"  
"Cos- Quello non era un desiderio, coglione! Ero moribondo, credevo di morire e ho farfugliato qualche cazzata sentimentale, tutto qui. Di certo non desideravo questo!"  
"Non puoi mentire alle stelle, Mick. Avresti potuto chiedere di vincere un milione di dollari alla lotteria... avresti reso tutto molto più semplice anche a me!"  
"Basta con le stronzate! Dimmi che cosa sta succedendo, con parole semplici!"  
"Questa... è un'occhiatina, Mickey."  
"Un'occhiatina a cosa?"  
"Ad uno dei tuoi tanti possibili futuri. Nello specifico... quello che ti meriti."  
Tutto questo è assurdo! Non è possibile che stia accadendo davvero!  
Cristo... sto diventando pazzo!  
"Va bene, senti... senti... io... rinuncio al desiderio, ok? Io rivoglio la mia vita, d'accordo?" Abbandono la mia consueta spavalderia per un tono più accomodante.  
"Allora... cos'è che devo fare?"  
"Non ci puoi rinunciare! Mi ascolti quando parlo?"   
Mi premo le mani tremanti sulle tempie e poi le lascio scivolare sul viso per nascondere la frustrazione e reprimere l'impulso di fargli sputare via tutti i denti.  
"Ascolta, Mickey, sono solo tre giorni... devi solo aspettare che passino, ok?"  
"Solo tre giorni, uh?" Ripeto in un sospiro sconsolato.  
"Mickey, forse dovresti solo... provare ad essere qui. Prova a vivere questi giorni come una vacanza lontano dal mondo reale."  
"Sembra che io non abbia altra scelta." Ormai rassegnato decido di proseguire in questa dannata farsa del cazzo... sperando di non essere già morto ed essere finito all'inferno!  
"Magari ti piace."  
"Vaffanculo!"  
Lui non risponde, si limita a ridacchiare e mi volta le spalle per andarsene.  
"Come ti trovo se dovessi avere bisogno di te?"  
"Basta farmi un fischio!" Mi dice lui mentre torna a guardarmi.  
"Sul serio?"  
"Certo che no, idiota! Ti sembro un pastore tedesco per caso? Non sono la tua tata, devi arrangiarti!" Ghigna compiaciuto, poi ridendo continua.  
"Scommetto che me la spasserò un sacco."  
"Brutto figlio di p-" Sono pronto a colpirlo ma vengo distratto da un'altra voce alle mie spalle che mi chiama.  
"Hey, Mickey!" Una sagoma mi saluta dall'interno di una macchina parcheggiata sul ciglio della strada.  
"Parli da solo? Sei già ubriaco di prima mattina?"  
Da solo?  
Torno di scatto a guardare quel coglione ma... cazzo, non c'è più!  
Merda... devo essere davvero impazzito!  
Mi avvicino all'auto e dopo qualche sforzo di memoria riconosco la ragazza al volante.  
Cristo, un'altra Gallagher... sono come i dannati scarafaggi, sono dappertutto!  
Anche se mi facevo sbattere per bene da uno di loro mi sono sempre tenuto alla larga dal resto della sua famiglia... quelli sono tutti fuori di testa!  
"Vuoi un passaggio a lavoro?"  
A quanto pare, in questa fottuta tortura che mi tocca sopportare, la maggiore dei Gallagher mi sta offrendo un passaggio e visto che non ho idea di che cazzo di lavoro sia non mi resta che accettare.  
Fiona, o così mi pare che si chiami, durante tutto il tragitto in macchina non tiene il becco chiuso nemmeno per un cazzo di secondo, in questo assomiglia a suo fratello!  
Continua a blaterare di roba che non capisco e gente che non conosco mentre a me è venuto un enorme mal di testa per tutte le sue chiacchiere infinite!  
Sono sul punto di aprire lo sportello e rotolare al volo giù dall'auto quando la Gallagher mi anticipa accostandosi sulla Franklin e spegnendo il motore. Mi guardo intorno non sapendo bene cosa fare, poi lei mi intima di scendere facendo cenno con la testa verso il lato opposto della strada.

         

Una fottuta lavanderia a gettoni?!  
È un cazzo di scherzo forse?!  
"Che cazzo..." Borbotto tra me e me.  
"Vuoi fare a cambio? Tu servi caffè al Patsy's e io faccio le lavatrici?"  
Mi limito a risponderle con un grugnito mentre scendiamo dalla macchina.  
"Salutami tua moglie!" Urla prima di scomparire dietro la porta della tavola calda.  
Merda, mi ero completamente scordato di avere una fottuta moglie!  
In pratica 'quello che mi merito' è un surrogato della vita che avevo in prigione: un lavoro in una lavanderia di merda, proprio come quando ero al gabbio, una donna di copertura per nascondere a tutti di essere frocio e una sfilza di cazzi usa e getta che mi evitino di pensare troppo a quanto la mia vita faccia schifo.  
Il messaggio è chiaro... mi merito di vivere in un incubo!  
Faccio un respiro profondo ed entro, ma una volta oltrepassata la porta della vetrata mi trovo difronte ad uno spettacolo agghiacciante... una specie di museo degli orrori a tema felino, ci sono gatti ovunque, in ogni fottuto angolo!

         

Decine di occhi, baffi e code immortalati in ogni posa possibile tra i vari quadri e suppellettili che riempiono questo buco di culo che odora di carne in scatola!  
Inoltre una piccola colonia di gatti in carne e ossa sembra vivere qui in pianta stabile.  
C'è un'unica donna nella stanza, un'anziana signora seduta su una vecchia sedia gialla che concentra tutta la sua attenzione sulla piccola tv davanti a lei. Stringe tra le braccia un gattone bianco che ha l'aria di chi preferirebbe morire piuttosto che vivere in questo inferno... un po' come mi sento io ora.  
Quando la vecchia si accorge di me mi si rivolge con un tono di rimprovero.

         

"Wendell, finalmente sei tornato. Dov'eri finito?"  
Chi cazzo è Wendell?!  
Inizio a pregare un Dio in cui non credo affinché questa mummia non sia mia moglie.  
"Non sono Wendell, io m-mi chiamo Mickey."  
"Guarda che lo so benissimo... vuoi che non ricordi il nome di mio marito? Non sono mica una vecchia rincoglionita, Wendell!"  
Ma che cazzo?! Mi prendono per il culo?!  
Cristo... la vecchia a occhio e croce avrà duemila anni, porca troia!  
Quel bastardo in doppiopetto si starà divertendo davvero un mondo a giocare con me, ma giuro che appena mi capita a tiro lo prendo a calci in culo così forte che gli voleranno via i denti come fossero fottute stelle cadenti!  
"Ah, Wendell, sono venuti di nuovo quegli stronzi di agenti immobiliari del North Side, hanno detto che sono rimasti due giorni di tempo per decidere."  
"Per decidere cosa?"  
"Se fargli rilevare l'attività."  
Perché mai qualcuno del North Side dovrebbe voler comprare questo posto?  
"Hai già firmato?"  
"No, mi hanno solo dato un contratto preliminare."  
"Quanto ti hanno offerto?"  
"Centomila dollari."  
"C-c-centomila!? Ti darebbero centomila dollari per questa topaia?" Scatto dritto sulla schiena e strabuzzo gli occhi mentre lei se ne sta appollaiata sulla sua sedia con aria indifferente.  
"Solo per il locale?"  
"No, per la lavanderia e per il nostro appartamento al piano di sopra."  
Vengo scosso da un brivido lungo la schiena nel sentirle dire 'il nostro appartamento' e per le innumerevoli e a dir poco raccapriccianti immagini che mi affollano la testa al solo pensiero di una vita matrimoniale insieme a questo fossile vivente!  
"Hey, l'asciugatrice mi ha mangiato i soldi. Ci ho messo due dollari e non parte."  
Per fortuna vengo distratto da una donnona dai capelli a cespuglio che discute con mia... che mi venga un colpo... moglie.  
"Provamelo!" Ringhia lei facendo vibrare la pelle che le pende sotto il mento.  
"Provarlo? La macchina non da ricevute!"  
"Oh, va' a dirlo a qualcuno a cui frega un cazzo!" Grida ancora la vecchia.  
Ok, devo ammettere che il suo stile mi piace!  
Forse non è poi così male per essere una moglie di copertura... sia per il suo temperamento ma soprattutto perché, vista l'età, il me stesso di questa linea temporale di sicuro non sarà costretto a scoparsela.  
"Tu lavori qui?" Mi chiede un'altra ragazza dai capelli rossi.  
"A quanto pare si."  
"Quella lavatrice laggiù perde." Ne indica una al centro della stanza circondata da un'enorme pozza di acqua sporca.  
"Cazzo!"  
"Stavo per scivolare." Continua la rossa prima di allontanarsi per tornare al suo bucato.  
"Succede ogni tanto. Devi chiudere le valvole e chiamare Vlad." Dice tranquillamente Etta, senza neanche staccare gli occhi dal suo piccolo televisore e poi continua...  
"Sono dietro la lavatrice."  
"Chi cazzo è Vlad?" Le chiedo mentre sposto la fottuta lavatrice e chiudo le fottute valvole per impedire che la stanza si allaghi.  
"È il tecnico. Il suo numero è sulla bacheca."

  
**Note dell'autrice:**  
Salve a tutti, ecco l'ennesima fanfic in questo fandom. La storia è ispirata principalmente al film "The Family Man" ma anche ad altri episodi di tre serie tv (*) che menzionerò alla fine per evitare ogni sorta di spoiler.

Preciso che la storia contiene dialoghi presenti nella serie rielaborati e attribuiti a personaggi diversi in diverse situazioni.  
Mi scuso per il linguaggio "alla Milkovich" scurrile e a volte un po' razzista.  
Spero che vi piaccia!

Colgo l'occasione per lasciarvi il link delle altre due mie storie:  
-Gallavich fino alla fine  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177132/chapters/45584089>  
-Il fratello della mia ragazza  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182733/chapters/45598399>

Scusate "l'autopubblicizzazione!"

  



	2. Cap 2/8 - Primo Giorno - parte seconda

**Cap 2/8 - Primo Giorno - parte seconda**

"Avevo detto a Etta che doveva sistemare queste macchine più spesso." Esordisce Vlad dopo aver ispezionato la lavatrice per qualche minuto.  
"Puoi ripararla?"  
"Posso cambiare i tubi e le guarnizioni. Dovrebbe durare un paio di mesi, ma è una soluzione temporanea. Il vero problema è la pompa."  
"Quanto costa?"  
"Questa lavatrice è vecchia, non ho più i pezzi di ricambio. Ti conviene ricomprarla nuova."  
"Quanto costa? Cinquecento dollari?"  
"Per quelle domestiche magari, queste sono professionali, costano tremila dollari l'una."  
"Porca troia, sul serio?"  
"Quelle più scarse. Vuoi che controlli le altre macchine?"  
Si, come ti pare, sai che me ne frega..."  
Non vedo l'ora che questa stronzata finisca, sono passate solo poche ore e già ne ho le palle piene. Non so se riuscirò a rimanere tre giorni qui senza uccidere qualcuno!  
"Buongiorno Etta!" La voce di Fiona risuona squillante nella stanza.  
"Ciao Sandy. C'è del caffè nel retro."   
"Fantastico."  
"Credevo ti chiamassi Fiona." Dico un po' stupito dal fatto di aver ricordato male.  
"Molto divertente, Mickey! Sandy è sua sorella. È morta anni fa."  
"Dimmi, Sandy... dato che lavori in una tavola calda perché cazzo vieni qui a scroccare il caffè?" Non cerco minimamente di nascondere la mia irritazione.  
"Il vostro è più buono!"  
Metto su un ghigno infastidito ma prima di poterle rispondere un suono stridulo attira la mia attenzione e risparmia alla simpaticona una bella strigliata.  
"Lo senti questo rumore?" Mi chiede Vlad sbucando da dietro una lavatrice.  
"Tu che dici?!" Il tono irrimediabilmente scoglionato.  
"La cinghia deve essere sostituita, i tubi di scarico sono andati. Dovrai sostituire quasi tutte le macchine nei prossimi anni. Ti consiglio di iniziare subito con un paio."  
"E spendere seimila quattrocento dollari?"  
"Ho fatto uno sconto sulla manodopera." Dice cercando di rabbonirmi.  
"Quell'uomo è un ladro. Le lavatrici vanno benissimo." Ringhia Etta contro il tecnico che sembra quasi abituato e rassegnato ad essere insultato dalla mia dolce metà.  
"Ti dà del filo da torcere, eh?" L'uomo si rivolge a me con un sorriso di compatimento, poi dirigendosi verso l'uscita continua...  
"C'è puzza di gas vicino al contatore sul retro. Chiama la compagnia del gas, manderanno subito qualcuno."

          

Uscendo porge un saluto ad Etta che ricambia facendogli un gestaccio e per un momento mi compiaccio di essere suo marito... ma solo per un momento... fino a quando lei non apre bocca e rende di nuovo tutto fottutamente strano e ripugnante.  
"Oh, pasticcino, mi massaggeresti le ginocchia? Mi fanno tanto male."  
"Te lo puoi scordare, cazzo!" Ringhio con un'espressione di schifo stampata in faccia.  
"Ma come, niente siparietto oggi?" Squittisce Fiona con aria sorpresa.  
"Di che cazzo parli?"  
"Ma si, il solito 'Mickey&Etta Show' con tutte quelle rivoltanti battute sulla vostra mirabolante vita sessuale!"  
"Mi stai prendendo per il culo per caso?"   
"Mi sarei aspettata una risposta del tipo... certo che ti fanno male dato che ti ho tenuta in ginocchio tutta la notte!"  
Lei ride di gusto mentre io rimango pietrificato dal disgusto che mi rivolta lo stomaco.  
"Cristo, il Mickey di questa linea temporale deve essersi fottuto il cervello!"  
"Cosa?" Squittisce un po' confusa, probabilmente convinta di aver capito male a causa delle risate che non le hanno permesso di prestare troppa attenzione, ma io scuoto la testa invitandola a lasciar perdere.  
"Mickey, c'è qualche problema? Sei strano oggi, cioè... più del solito."  
"Si, sei tu il mio problema! Per caso eri insoddisfatta per non essere riuscita a farmi esplodere la testa con le tue chiacchiere questa mattina in macchina e sei venuta qui a completare l'opera?"  
Mi rivolge un sorriso di biasimo senza però arrabbiarsi, anzi, subito si addolcisce e mentre inizia a piegare dei vestiti puliti accatastati su una lavatrice continua...  
"Devo ammetterlo, Mickey... non l'ho mai vista più felice da quando la conosco. Tu che le fai il bucato, le organizzi le visite mediche, le compri il cibo..."  
Le parole di Fiona suonano per me come una tortura. Non posso fare a meno di chiedermi cosa mai abbia potuto spingere il me stesso di questa linea temporale a prendere una decisione simile, per quanto possa fare schifo la mia vita la preferisco comunque a questa in cui faccio il baby sitter ad una vecchia che magari di notte allunga le sue mani raggrinzite sul mio cazzo! Fa schifo, cazzo!  
"In un certo senso è come se tu fossi davvero suo marito." Continua la Gallagher.  
"Come sarebbe a dire 'in un certo senso'?" Chiedo confuso.  
"Ma sì, ti prendi cura di lei..."  
Smetto di ascoltarla perché realizzo all'improvviso di aver avuto la risposta sotto il naso per tutto il tempo. Mi allontano pochi passi e le do le spalle mentre lei continua a blaterare, mi guardo la mano e la soluzione al dilemma è là che luccica sul mio dito tatuato a coprire la 'U' di quel 'FUCK U-UP' che trovo più sbiadito di quanto ricordassi.  
~ IAN 14-10-18 ~ *  
"Porca puttana, sono sposato con tuo fratello?!" Impreco qualcosa tra una domanda e un'affermazione, mi giro a guardarla completamente scioccato, rimanendo poi in silenzio con un'espressione da coglione sulla faccia in attesa che dica qualcosa.  
"Ss-si." Balbetta lei visibilmente confusa.  
"N-noi ci siamo s-sposati?" Continuo farfugliando, ormai del tutto fuori controllo.  
"Tipo che siamo andati in comune in smoking come una coppia di vecchi froci?"  
"Mickey, hai ricominciato a drogarti per caso?"  
"Ma com'è possibile?" Gesticolo in modo sempre più agitato, mi porto le mani alla testa e le stringo tra i capelli per cercare di nasconderne il tremore mentre riprendo fiato.  
"Beh... credo sia dipeso dal fatto che quando ti hanno chiesto se vuoi prenderlo come tuo sposo tu hai detto di si!" Risponde lei sarcastica.  
Questo è anche peggio dell'essere sposato con la vecchia rincoglionita!  
Un Milkovich sposato con un altro uomo, un Gallagher per giunta, qui nel South Side!  
Altro che futuro alternativo, questa è pura fantascienza... se così non fosse sarei già un fottuto uomo morto! Una cosa del genere non potrebbe mai essere reale... non per me!  
Il cellulare di Fiona squilla e lei schizza fuori dalla dalla lavanderia e torna al Patsy's lasciandomi qui come un idiota con il cervello completamente fottuto.

"Come va la conduttura?" Chiedo alla ragazza con il gilet catarifrangente e il caschetto giallo in testa... neanche dovesse demolire questa topaia prezzo per pezzo.  
E magari lo facesse davvero!  
"C'è una grossa perdita."  
"Puoi aggiustarlo?"  
"Noi ripariamo dal contatore alla strada, quello che c'è dal contatore in poi è una tua responsabilità. Devi chiamare un idraulico."  
"Ok." Mi limito a dire io... sai che cazzo me ne frega!  
Ho smesso di agitarmi per questa storia... tutta questa cazzata non ha senso!  
È solo un brutto incubo che avrà fine tra poche ore... certo, le più lunghe e snervanti della mia vita... ma tutto prima o poi finisce!  
Una cosa è certa... quel damerino stellare, che si è tanto divertito a mettere su questo bel teatrino, me la pagherà molto cara!  
"Chiamami quando sarà aggiustata così torno a riallacciare il gas."  
"Mi stai chiudendo il gas?"  
"È una fuoriuscita di livello quattro. È una fortuna che non sia esploso l'edificio." Con un grosso lucchetto sigilla il contatore e va via.  
"Immagino che il biglietto da visita dell'idraulico sia sulla bacheca." Mi rivolgo alla vecchia ma lei mi ignora per non perdersi neanche un secondo della merda che sta guardando. Mi avvicino alla bacheca e nell'angolo ci trovo affisso il contratto di vendita della lavanderia, inizio a darci un'occhiata e subito noto qualcosa che non mi torna.  
"Ah ah... lo sapevo che qualcosa non andava! A me non sfugge nulla, sono troppo sveglia!" Per l'ennesima volta in questa interminabile giornata la voce di Fiona mi trafigge i timpani con una lama di chiacchiere che mi squarcia il cervello... e le palle!  
"Etta, non mangiare il cibo per gatti!" Il tono duro della Gallagher rivolto alla cariatide che, assaporando con gusto una scatoletta alla selvaggina mista, risponde a tono.  
"Non darmi ordini, Sandy!"

         

"Mickey, ti ho detto di non farle mangiare quella roba!"  
Ora rimprovera anche me, ma notando la mia totale indifferenza si rassegna e lascia correre. Con un gran sorriso agita in aria una busta che sembra bella pesante.  
"Ho portato il pranzo."  
"Io non mangio quella merda. Wendell, perché non andiamo più a mangiare fuori?"  
Questa volta sono io ad ignorarla, ancora preso dalla lettura dei fogli che ho tra le mani.  
"Mickey, devi dirmi qualcosa?"  
Alzo gli occhi e trovo Fiona in attesa che io dica qualcosa, ma con l'espressione di chi in realtà la riposta già la conosce. Io comunque non capisco dove voglia andare a parare e ignoro anche la sua domanda per porgergliene una più interessante.  
"Perché c'è il mio nome sul contratto?"  
"E di chi altri scusa? Sei il proprietario."  
"Questa fogna è mia?" Le sopracciglia che mi schizzano sulla fronte per la sorpresa.  
"Non dire così... per soli ottanta mila dollari è stato un affare!"  
"Ottanta mila bigliettoni per questo ammasso di rottami? Cazzo, Mickey, ma che problemi hai?!" Parlo tra me e me, anzi, tra me e il me di questo futuro di merda!  
"Porca puttana... gli stronzi del North Side me ne hanno offerti cento mila! Se solo rimanessi per più tempo prenderei il malloppo e scapperei a godermi i soldi in qualche posto al caldo."  
"Non starai pensando di accettare, vero?" Chiede allarmata Fiona.  
"Credimi, non fa nessuna differenza. Tra due giorni io-"  
"Fa un'enorme differenza!" Sbraita lei interrompendomi.  
"Ascolta, la donna che vuole comprare la lavanderia è Margo Mierzejewski, è la proprietaria del Patsy's e di quasi tutto l'isolato. Io la conosco bene, è uno squalo! Demolirà tutto per farci uno Starbuck o qualche altro locale da figli di papà che tu odi tanto!"  
"Cosa vuoi che me ne importi di cosa ci fanno... con tutta quella grana io sarei già a Tijuana!" Rido spavaldo.  
"E a Etta non ci pensi? Quanto ti ha venduto questo posto le hai promesso che avrebbe potuto continuare a vivere al piano di sopra. È da... tipo cent'anni che vive qui!"  
"Non sono così vecchia! Ci vivo da quasi cinquant'anni." Protesta stizzita la vecchia.  
"Avevi giurato che non avresti venduto e che avresti detto a quegli stronzi del North Side di andare a farsi fottere. Anche se tu non mi piaci preferisco comunque te a loro!"  
Al mio ghigno di sdegno lei risponde con un sorriso prima di continuare.  
"Sono sicura che Ian è d'accordo con me!"  
"Me ne sbatto il cazzo di quello che pensa pel di carota, che si fotta!"  
"Ma certo, è questo il problema! Mickey, so che ora stai dicendo cose che in realtà non pensi, lo fai sempre quando sei arrabbiato."  
"Tu non sai un cazzo di me."  
"So che diventi più stronzo del solito quando litighi con Ian."  
"Tu stanne fuori, cazzo!"  
"Mi piacerebbe... ma mi ha detto di riferirti un messaggio, visto che hai lasciato cellulare, portafogli e chiavi a casa. Quindi..." Prende lo smartphone dalla tasca e inizia a scorrere veloce con le dita, poi sorride compiaciuta e inizia a leggere.  
"Non ho la minima intenzione di venirti a prendere. Fatti dare un passaggio da Fiona per tornare a casa, grandissima testa di cazzo!"  
È strano a dirsi, ma sono sollevato dal sentirmi dire che almeno posso tornare. Non avrei saputo dove altro stare per i prossimi due giorni se quello stronzo mi avesse cacciato di casa.  
"Poi mi ha detto di portarti del ghiaccio secco per l'occhio nero, perché è sicuro che altrimenti da solo non ci avresti messo nulla." Fiona tira fuori dalla busta del pranzo un sacchettino blu e me lo lancia, lo afferro al volo e sobbalzo al freddo improvviso sui polpastrelli.  
"Nonostante tu sia un completo idiota e una grandissima testa di cazzo si preoccupa per te." Mi dice lei con un tono insopportabilmente dolce mentre io guardo imbronciato il ghiaccio ancora fumante per qualche secondo prima di mettermelo in faccia.  
"Si... lui si è preoccupato di spaccarmi la faccia!" Borbotto, ormai senza troppa convinzione. Fiona mi si avvicina e posandomi una mano sulla spalla mi spinge verso l'uscita.  
"Andiamo, Mickey, ti accompagno a casa da tuo marito. Quando litigate vi comportate davvero come due bambini."  
"Fanculo. Devo lavorare." Protesto, ma continuo a camminare.  
"Etta se l'è cavata benissimo senza di te per anni, ce la farà a stare da sola per qualche ora. Le darò un'occhiata io finché non arriva Debbie."  
"Chi cazzo è Debbie?"  
"Cristo, Mickey, ma che ti è preso oggi? Sarà meglio se vai a riposare un po'."

Trovo la porta di casa aperta ed entro. C'è silenzio, troppo... cosa che la gente del South Side sa bene non essere mai un buon segno. Ispeziono con cautela ogni stanza in cerca della testarossa finché, arrivato nella camera da letto dove tutta questa follia ha avuto inizio, finalmente lo trovo. Dev'essere appena uscito dalla doccia perché ha solo un asciugamano legato in vita ed è tutto fottutamente bagnato. Con questo spettacolo incredibile davanti agli occhi inizio a vedere il lato positivo del matrimonio... ovvero il lato B sodo e perfetto di Gallagher!  
"Hey." Cerco di sembrare disinvolto ma la tensione mi fa tremare leggermente la voce.  
"Hey." Risponde lui glaciale, senza neanche voltarsi.  
"Noi... siamo sposati!?" Ancora una volta a metà tra una domanda e un'affermazione.  
"Lo so Mick, c'ero anche io!" Anche lui con un tono confuso, in attesa di capire dove voglio andare a parare.  
"Dove cazzo è la tua fede? Perché non la porti?" Chiedo lasciando intendere un chiaro rimprovero, senza però capire perché la cosa mi dia tanto fastidio. Lui mi guarda perplesso, apre la bocca un paio di volte senza però dire nulla, poi incerto comincia.  
"È... è dall'orafo... per farla stringere, perché mi andava larga e rischiavo di perderla." Ora mi sembra di cogliere una certa sfumatura di preoccupazione nei suoi occhi.   
"Mick, ce l'hai portata tu... te lo sei dimenticato?"  
Merda! Adesso sembro proprio un idiota!  
"Che cazzo ti succede? T-ti senti bene?"  
"Si, si... è solo che, sai... sono un po' incasinato con la lavanderia... sto dando di matto!"  
"Cazzo Mick, lo sai che se le cose vanno male devi sfogarti con me e non contro di me! Ti sei comportato da stronzo!"  
"Si, beh... e tu mi hai colpito, siamo pari!"  
"Sai essere davvero insopportabile quando ti ci metti, un enorme dito nel culo... e non in senso buono!"  
Il suo sorriso tremendamente malizioso e sexy io lo interpreto come una richiesta di saltargli addosso e in meno di due secondi lo spingo sul letto e gli salgo a cavalcioni.  
"Va tanto male?" Cerca ancora di parlare mentre io inizio a liberarmi dei vestiti.  
"Non potrebbe andare meglio!" Sorriso beffardo guardandolo dall'alto.  
"Alla lavanderia intendo."  
"Non ci pensare, tra un paio di giorni sarà tutto passato." Inizio a gustarmi il momento passandogli le mani sul torace pieno di goccioline che lo rendono scivoloso. Non vedo l'ora di stringere quei capelli bagnati tra le dita, morderlo dappertutto lasciandogli i segni sul corpo pallido e, porca puttana, quanto vorrei assaggiare quelle labbra rosse e gonfie fino a divorarle completamente... ma non posso, cazzo, i baci sono fuori discussione per me... non se ne parla!  
Mi 'accontenterò' di farmi scopare finché non riuscirò più a camminare!  
Lui mi stringe i fianchi tra le mani e si mette seduto portando le nostre facce a pochi centimetri l'una dall'altra, quando mi attira verso di sé io faccio molta attenzione a mantenere le distanze affinché non provi ad avvicinarsi alla mia bocca un'altra volta... sono già eccitato come un figlio di puttana e non voglio rischiare di dover rinunciare a questa scopata per prenderlo a calci in culo per aver provato a baciarmi come una fottuta checca!  
Purtroppo lui riesce a combinare di peggio e io non posso fare niente per impedirlo.  
"Ti amo."  
Lo dice come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, come se fosse normale per lui dirmelo e come se fosse abituato a sentirsi dire le stesse parole da me.  
Quei suoi fottutissimi occhi verdi mi fissano speranzosi e io mi sento soffocare.  
"Dillo di nuovo e ti strappo la lingua!" Lo spingo violentemente giù sul materasso e dopo essergli sceso di dosso inizio a raccogliere i vestiti dal pavimento.  
"Cazzo, perché devi rovinare sempre tutto?" Gli ringhio contro imbestialito mentre mi rivesto. Senza neanche guardarlo in faccia corro fuori dalla stanza e una volta arrivato in cucina inizio a dare un'occhiata in giro; appena localizzo il tris di telefono, chiavi e portafoglio dentro uno svuota tasche vicino alla porta li afferro al volo, senza neanche accertarmi che siano i miei, ed esco in fretta e furia da questa maledetta casa.  
Salgo in macchina e punto dritto all'unico posto dove, a prescindere dalla fottuta linea temporale in cui sono incastrato, trovo sempre quello di cui ho bisogno: l'Alibi. Prendo posto sul mio solito sgabello al bancone e subito vengo accolto da una faccia amica.  
"Cazzo, Kev, non sono mai stato così felice di vederti."  
"Caspita, Mickey, a cosa devo l'onore di una delle tue rare dimostrazioni di affetto?"  
"Ho avuto una giornata di merda. Dammi un whisky liscio... tanto per cominciare."  
Kevin obbedisce senza fare domande e dopo aver mandato giù il primo bicchiere ne seguono tanti altri... ma di preciso non saprei dire quanti. Quello che importa è che ora sono abbastanza sbronzo per poter sopportare tutta questa merda, ed è così che intendo passare i prossimi due giorni.  
"Ho chiamato Ian, gli ho detto che sei qui a sbronzarti e..." Inizia Kev visibilmente a disagio, poi si fa più vicino e abbassando la voce continua.  
"Mi ha detto di dirti di andare a farti fottere." La sua espressione dapprima imbarazzata diventa poi preoccupata e triste prima di chiedere...  
"Va... tutto bene?"  
"Porca troia, ma nessuno si fa più i cazzi suoi?" Sbraito esasperato.  
"Ok, ok, ma sappi che non ti darò più da bere per questa sera." Kevin incrocia le braccia al petto e cerca di mettere su la sua faccia severa, che però non gli viene mai troppo convincente.  
"Come ti pare." Visto che il barman ha deciso di non servirmi più prendo il portafoglio dalla tasca per pagare, quando lo apro nello scomparto dei contanti insieme ai soldi viene fuori un mucchio di altra roba... scontrini, una lista della spesa, coupon di sconti per gli articoli più disparati, biglietti da visita di ristoranti, due biglietti di una vecchia partita dei Sox e la tessera punti del supermercato.  
Cazzo, Mickey del futuro, sei proprio un maritino casalingo!  
Una volta sistemato il conto rimango seduto senza sapere cosa fare... così decido di dare una sbirciata anche al cellulare ma scopro che è protetto da una password numerica. Inserisco la mia data di nascita, perché sono solito usarla per tutto, ma non funziona. Rabbrividisco al pensiero che io possa essere diventato uno di quei coglioni che usano la data di compleanno del marito ma, dato che la ricordo ancora da quando le rare volte che perdevamo tempo a fare conversazione da ragazzini ci è capitato di parlarne un paio di volte, faccio un tentativo e fortunatamente non funziona.  
A questo punto mi trovo a pensare: cosa ci sarebbe di ancora peggio?  
Digito la data del nostro matrimonio e questa volta temo di aver fatto centro, invece no... così, dopo tre tentativi il cellulare si blocca e lo rimetto in tasca. Fanculo!

         

"Hey, guardate un po' chi c'è... il mio genero preferito!"  
Frank fottuto Gallagher entra nel bar e punta subito allo sgabello affianco al mio.  
"Sparisci Frank!" Lo sfanculizzo senza degnarlo di uno sguardo ma lui si mette a sedere e ricambia la mia stizza con un sorriso snervante.  
"Problemi in paradiso, eh?" Ridacchia ammiccando.  
"Te l'ha detto Ian? Cristo, ma con quante persone ha parlato?" Ringhio irritato.  
"No, purtroppo nessuno dei miei figli tiene in considerazione il proprio padre al punto da raccontarmi qualcosa della loro vita privata."  
Mentre sfodero una smorfia di approvazione all'insolito buonsenso dei Gallagher mostrato in questo particolare contesto, l'ubriacone mi punta l'indice contro.  
"È stata la tua faccia a parlare. Un occhio nero è un buon modo per ricordare di non litigare con un succhiacazzi dai capelli rossi."  
Sarà che sono sbronzo, ma lo trovo divertente e mi abbandono ad una risata.  
Dopotutto questa volta ha ragione!  
"Ian è stato una Drama Queen fin dal giorno in cui è nato. Non ha smesso di piangere finché non lo hanno disintossicato."  
Frank si fa più vicino con lo sgabello e mi avvolge il braccio intorno alla spalla, ignorando la mia occhiataccia omicida continua imperterrito ad infastidirmi con le sue chiacchiere e l'odore nauseabondo.  
"Sai... figliolo, è un grande dono in questa vita sapere in cosa si è bravi. E io e te, caro mio, lo siamo con i pazzi!"  
La mia testa schizza verso di lui per rivolgergli uno sguardo disorientato.  
"Ci prendiamo cura di loro e questo ci fa sentire indispensabili. Mi sentivo così, con sua madre, Monica. Dio benedica la sua anima putrida." Dopo qualche istante di silenzio in cui sembra raccolto in preghiera balza sullo sgabello e torna a sorridere.  
"E poi... non ci si annoia mai. Mai! Guarda qui..." Accavalla una gamba e dopo aver tolto scarpa e calzino mi mostra una bruciatura sulla pianta del piede.  
"Che diavolo è quella roba?"  
"È stata Monica. Io dormivo e lei decise di darmi fuoco una parte del corpo alla volta."   
"Perché?" Chiedo scioccato.  
"È difficile dirlo, con una persona pazza. È questo il bello! Non sai mai cosa succederà da un momento all'altro. Per fortuna è svenuta prima di bruciare il resto del mio corpo."  
Quel matto di Frank sembra divertirsi davvero un mondo e continua a raccontare la sua folle storia ridendo contento, come se ricordare quei momenti lo rendesse felice.  
"Offrimi una birra e ti racconto di quella volta che Monica mi ha rotto la rotula con una stecca da biliardo."  
È una storia che di sicuro non voglio sentire ma sono sbronzo, annoiato e non ho niente di meglio da fare, così faccio un cenno a Kev e offro da bere al rompicoglioni.  
"È stata la scopata migliore della mia vita!" Esordisce Frank fin troppo entusiasta.  
Ho passato tutto il pomeriggio a bere ed ubriacarmi insieme a Farnk Gallagher... non ne vado fiero, quel tipo è un coglione. Avrei di gran lunga preferito farmi una bella scopata con palle di fuoco, ma lui ha mandato tutto all'aria comportandosi da checca, non è colpa mia se è un coglione anche lui come suo padre!  
Si è fatto tardi e Kev caccia via bruscamente tutti i suoi clienti ubriaconi per chiudere il locale. A me invece offre gentilmente un passaggio a casa, forse in virtù della sua amicizia con la testarossa, ma io rifiuto per niente intenzionato a tornare in quel posto.  
Da quanto mi è parso di capire dai deliranti racconti di Frank, Ian ha lo stesso disturbo da schizziode che aveva sua madre e quindi decido di trovarmi un altro posto dove dormire per evitare che mi dia fuoco nel sonno... e poi non ho proprio voglia di vederlo!  
Non so come, arrivo barcollando alla lavanderia. Infilo nella serratura tutte le chiavi del mazzo che ho in tasca finché non trovo quella che apre la porta ed entro.  
"Etta, il tuo Wendell è a casa!" Urlo prima di crollare addormentato sul pavimento.

***SPOILER PER CHI NON HA VISTO LA NONA SERIE.**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Data della messa in onda americana dell'episodio 9x6 dove Ian e Mick si ritrovano in carcere.


	3. Cap 3/8 - Secondo Giorno - parte prima

**Cap 3/8 - Secondo Giorno - parte prima**

Mi ubriaco da quando avevo nove anni, sono abituato a passare le notti privo di sensi e ai risvegli con il dopo sbornia aggressivo... ma non è mai piacevole quando a tutto questo si aggiungono dei colpi di scopa in testa a fare da sveglia ad una mattinata che è iniziata da pochi secondi ed è già una merda! Non che sia la prima volta comunque... sono un Milkovich, sono già fortunato che non sia il calciolo di una pistola!  
"Non ci si dorme qui dentro!" Urla quella vecchia isterica di Etta, continuando incessantemente a colpirmi con la scopa.

         

"Questo non è un ostello per senzatetto!"  
"Etta, ferma! Hey, fermati!" Mi metto in piedi a fatica bombardato dal fuoco nemico.  
"Vattene via! Fuori! Vattene!"  
"Sono io, Mickey!" Riesco a parare qualche colpo con le braccia ma per la maggior parte li incasso in malo modo, ancora troppo stordito dal sonno.  
"Io non ti conosco!"  
"Certo che mi conosci. Sono io, Wendell, tuo marito."  
"Wendell è morto!"  
"Hey, hey, che succede?" Fiona ci raggiunge correndo, ansiosa di scoprire cosa sta succedendo. Finalmente Etta smette di colpirmi e va a sedersi al suo solito posto.  
"Mi sono imbattuto nell'antifurto più petulante del mondo!" Mi passo le mani sul corpo indolenzito, ma quando percepisco gli occhi della Gallagher fissi su di me e ricambio lo sguardo la trovo con un'espressione estremamente confusa sulla faccia.  
"Mickey, che cazzo ci fai qui?"  
Ora quello confuso sono io, cerco di rispondere con una battuta sarcastica ma lei mi interrompe prima di iniziare.  
"Stai di merda, è successo qualcosa?"  
"Non è successo un cazzo. Hai la demenza senile anche tu, per caso? Io qui ci lavoro!"  
"Non oggi!"  
"Perché no? È il giorno di chiusura?"  
"Mickey, perché non sei con Ian a festeggiare il vostro anniversario?"  
"L'annivers- Non ci posso credere..." Un sussurro appena percettibile, un lamento rivolto perlopiù a me stesso prima di iniziare ad imprecare urlando verso il soffitto.  
"Ora basta! Mi hai sentito? Questo è troppo!"  
"Che ti prende?" Chiede Fiona un po' spaventa.  
"È finto... è tutto finto!" Le dico a pochi centimetri dalla faccia, poi ritorno a rivolgermi a lui... lo stronzo dello spazio, che crede di aver fatto un buon lavoro con questa merda!  
"Vuoi rifinire i dettagli di questo incubo? Aggiungi le battute gay che echeggiano appena giri le spalle a qualcuno e l'intero clan Milkovich che organizza divertenti gite di famiglia in giro per il South Side a pestare tutti i froci del quartiere."  
"Con chi diavolo stai parlando?" Prova un'altra volta Fiona, ma io continuo ad inveire contro il cielo, sbraitando e agitando le braccia come un ossesso.  
"Aggiungi mio padre che massacra di botte me ed Ian prima di piantarci una pallottola in testa e buttare i nostri corpi nel lago Michigan!" Parlo a ruota libera.  
"Vuoi sapere cosa manca a questa stupida fantasia?" Mi fermo un momento per riprendere fiato ma poi urlo ancora più forte.  
"Un fottuto contesto! Non è né credibile né veritiera! Forse tra le stelle potrebbe funzionare ma sulla Terra di certo no, il mondo reale non è così!"  
Cala il silenzio e per qualche secondo, l'unico suono che riempie la stanza è il mio respiro pesante e irregolare. Quando mi rendo conto che non otterrò nessuna risposta torno a rivolgermi alla Gallagher sfoggiando un ghigno di sdegno.  
"Niente di tutto questo è reale, è una fottuta illusione del cazzo!"  
Fiona mi guarda stizzita, anche lei rimane per un po' in silenzio scuotendo la testa.  
"Puzzi di alcol!" Dice semplicemente, rimanendo completamente inespressiva.  
"No, no... non c'entra un cazzo l'alcol! Tu non sai-"  
"Non me ne frega un cazzo, Mickey!" Mi interrompe alzando la voce.  
"Ora rimetti insieme i pezzi dello schifo in cui ti sei ridotto e fili dritto da tuo marito! Mi hai capito?" Il suo tono autoritario mi zittisce lasciandomi senza possibilità di replica.  
"Lui se lo merita, perché mio fratello è il migliore... il migliore, cazzo! La cosa migliore che ti sia mai capitata in vita tua e anche se all'inizio ero scettica verso la sua folle idea di sposare un Milkovich con il tempo mi sono ricreduta vedendo da vicino quanto siete legati. Anche se non te lo dico mai, ti sono grata per come ti prendi cura di Ian e di come lo fai sentire amato." Mi posa le mani sulle spalle e mi costringe a guardarla negli occhi... prima minacciosi, poi via via sempre più dolci e affettuosi.  
"Ma ora ti stai comportando da stronzo e, anche se non so quale sia il tuo cazzo di motivo, devi smetterla subito!"   
Posso farlo... posso fare questo sforzo. Infondo Fiona ha ragione, Ian non è poi così male, se lo merita. E poi lui non è come il mio Ian... cioè, quello della mia linea temporale, che è abituato ad essere maltrattato e a sopportare pazientemente le mie angherie.  
"Vi ho visti superare di tutto insieme! Quindi, qualunque sia il motivo per cui stai dando di matto, la cosa finisce qui! "Batte i pugni sul mio petto, spingendomi leggermente.  
Mi arrendo!  
Visto che già sto derubando il Mickey del futuro del suo anniversario cercherò di non rovinarlo anche a Ian, farò in modo che almeno ne valga la pena... e poi, con un po' di fortuna, magari ci scappa una bella scopata!  
Provo a comunicarle di voler accettare il suo consiglio ma vengo nuovamente zittito.  
"Chiudi la cazzo di bocca, vai a casa a farti una doccia e porta fuori mio fratello per il vostro fottuto anniversario!" Mi punta il dito sul petto e picchietta violentemente.  
Anche volendo non so che fare, non ho idea di come ci si comporta in queste occasioni.  
"Dove?" Il tono incerto rende palese la mia velata richiesta di aiuto.  
"Non importa. Dove ti pare..." Si lagna la più petulante dei Gallagher, poi però torna aggressiva e mi ringhia convinta in faccia.  
"Ovunque lui voglia andare!"  
Deglutisco seccamente, un po' intimorito dal chiederle un favore.  
"Mi dai un passaggio fino all'Alibi? Ho lasciato la macchina lì ieri sera."  
"Muovi il culo, Milkovich." Dice scocciata mentre si incammina verso l'uscita.

Parcheggio nel vialetto di casa e mi prendo qualche minuto prima di scendere. Mi guardo allo specchietto e mi do una sistemata ai capelli, per la faccia invece non c'è nulla da fare, sto una merda!  
Percorro i pochi metri che mi separano dall'entrata di casa e salgo i gradini del portico come un condannato a morte che raggiunge il patibolo pronto alla pubblica esecuzione. Sono fermo dietro la porta alla ricerca di un po' di coraggio che mi permetta di varcarla quando da dietro lo spesso strato di legno sento un vociare indistinto e delle risate, faccio un respiro profondo ed entro. La tv è accesa e Ian è seduto sul divano, appena mi vede si passa velocemente le nocche pallide sotto gli occhi ma io mi accorgo comunque che sta piangendo.  
"Gallagher..." Sussurro avvicinandomi al divano.  
"Vaffanculo Mick, non voglio parlarti." Ringhia il rosso senza neanche guardarmi ed io, per niente intenzionato a cacciarmi in un altro litigio con pel di carota, accetto la cosa di buon grado. Un momento dopo vengo distratto dalla mia stessa voce proveniente dalla tv, guardo lo schermo con più attenzione e rimango stupito nel vedere quello che sembra essere il video del nostro matrimonio. Senza neanche rendermene conto finisco seduto accanto ad Ian, completamente catturato dalle immagini finché il video non si stoppa bruscamente, io di scatto giro la testa verso di lui trovandolo a guardarmi inviperito e a puntarmi minacciosamente il telecomando contro.  
"Non hai nulla da dire? Vuoi startene qui a far finta di niente?"  
"Tu hai detto che non vuoi parlare!" Mi giustifico confuso.  
"Sei irrecuperabile..." Bofonchia mentre fa ripartire il video ma poi dopo pochi secondi lo blocca di nuovo rendendo chiaro il fatto che, anche se ha detto di non voler parlare, in realtà lo vuole eccome!  
"Cosa?!" Sbuffo esasperato quando lui continua a fissarmi in silenzio tutto stizzito.  
"Hai intenzione di chiedermi scusa o no?"  
"Chiederti scusa? E per cosa?"  
"Perché ti sei comportato da stronzo!"  
"Ah, la colpa sarebbe mia? Tu ti comporti da fighetta e io devo chiederti scusa?"  
"Fai sul serio, Mickey? Mi sembra di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, quando eravamo ragazzini e tu mi trattavi di merda! Ma che cazzo ti è preso?"  
Non sapendo cosa rispondere rimango in silenzio e lui si spazientisce ancora di più.  
"Cazzo, lascia perdere." Riavvia il filmato e lancia il telecomando tra di noi sul divano, questa volta sono io a mettere in pausa e a cercare di riprendere la conversazione.  
"Gallagher... Ian!" Mi correggo subito avvertito dall'occhiataccia della testarossa.  
"Se ti dicessi che è tutto falso e che è inutile stare qui a parlarne perché tanto niente di quello che sta accadendo è reale, mi crederesti?" Rischio io ottimisticamente ma purtroppo lui non la prende bene, probabilmente sentendosi preso per il culo.  
"Fanculo, Mickey!" Si alza dal divano sbraitando visibilmente risentito.  
"Ovviamente no!" Sussurro sospirando prima di richiamarlo.  
"Dai, Ian... torna qui. Mi dispiace, ok? Mi sono spiegato male." Mento.  
"Intendevo dire che è così che mi sento." Provo a rigirare la frittata ma mi rendo conto di aver peggiorato la situazione quando Ian torna a sedere sul divano.  
"Pensi che quello che c'è tra noi è falso?" Un mix di sconforto e rabbia nella voce.  
"Cazzo, Ian, tuo padre ha ragione a dire che sei una Drama Queen!" Sbuffo una risata e lui, dopo avermi tirato un pugno stizzito sul braccio, cerca di nascondere un sorriso.  
"Ascolta, stavo solo cercando di dire che... mi sento come se questi ultimi anni fossero passati in un fottuto istante, letteralmente! Qui sono completamente diverso, sembro un'altra persona. Per non parlare della mia vita... la lavanderia, una bella casa, il matrimonio... tu!" Rimango a fissare i suoi occhi verdi per un momento e dopo un respiro profondo torno a parlare con un filo di voce.  
"Niente di quello che sta accadendo sembra reale. Come potrebbe mai esserlo?"  
"Mick-" inizia lui con il tono di chi sta per dire qualcosa di insopportabilmente sdolcinato, ma lo interrompo subito stroncando il problema alla radice.  
"Hey! Che ne dici se usciamo? Cerchiamo di salvare il salvabile di questa giornata che ho rovinato, uh?"  
"Mickey-"   
"Scegli un posto, uno qualsiasi e ti ci porto!" Lo interrompo ancora. Il trucco, con i Gallagher, è non lasciarli parlare... altrimenti è la fine!  
"O-ok." Balbetta poco convinto.  
"Decidi, io intanto vado a fare una doccia."  
"Già, dormire sul pavimento della lavanderia non è il massimo."  
"Te lo ha detto Fiona? Non riesce proprio a tenere la bocca chiusa."  
"No, Fi non c'entra. Ti ho visto."   
Anche se non dico nulla la mia faccia esprime il mio bisogno di avere una spiegazione e Ian, con l'aria di un fottuto serial killer, mi accontenta.  
"Kev mi ha chiamato dopo la chiusura, ha detto che hai rifiutato il suo passaggio e che, cito testualmente: 'non volevi tornare da quel succhiacazzi dai capelli rossi.' "  
Digrigno i denti e stringo le labbra in un'espressione colpevole, poi in silenzio chiedo scusa ammiccando contrito e lui sembra addolcirsi.  
"Quando mi ha detto che sei andato via con Frank mi sono preoccupato."  
"Si, ma l'ho scaricato appena mi ha proposto di fare il bagno nudi nel Michigan."  
Ian ride della mia faccia disgustata e continua il suo racconto.  
"Ho attivato il GPS del tuo cellulare e ho visto che eri alla lavanderia. Sono venuto a controllare che fossi ancora vivo e sono tornato a casa."  
"Mi hai lasciato svenuto sul pavimento della lavanderia e te ne sei ritornato qui nel tuo bel letto caldo e comodo... senza sentirti in colpa?"  
"Esatto. Te la sei cercata!" Risponde spavaldo e io colgo l'occasione per girare la situazione in mio vantaggio e porre fine definitivamente a questo litigio.  
"Vieni ad insaponarmi la schiena per farti perdonare?" Ammicco, ora maliziosamente.  
"Te lo puoi scordare, stronzo! Sono ancora troppo arrabbiato."  
Mmmh, se fai il prezioso me lo fai diventare duro, Gallagher!

A circa mezz'ora da casa nostra ho scoperto esserci un piccolo paradiso a Chicago... ed è proprio qui che Ian ha voluto che lo portassi: la spiaggia di Foster Avenue sul Michigan.

          

Appena arrivati penso subito a come 'fare il bagno nudi nel lago' non sembri un'idea tanto brutta ora, la compagnia del culo Gallagher giusto rende la situazione allettante ed eccitante... peccato che faccia un dannato freddo glaciale!  
Il lato positivo è che questo fa sì che la spiaggia sia poco affollata. Ian tira fuori dallo zaino una coperta e la stende sulla sabbia a parecchi metri di distanza dall'acqua ma in un posto ben riparato dal vento. Ci crogioliamo un po' al sole e ci godiamo i suoni rilassanti e il panorama mozzafiato.  
"Scusa per la scenata che ti ho fatto ieri."  
Lo dico di getto, senza neanche pensarci. È piuttosto insolito da parte mia scusarmi per qualcosa, ma vederlo così sereno e spensierato mi fa ripensare a quanto invece sembrasse ferito dall'essere stato bruscamente respinto e dal sentirmi dire quelle parole solo un giorno fa.  
"Per te dev'essere stato il momento peggiore di sempre tra noi due."  
"Lo credi davvero? Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato?" Le sue sopracciglia svettano in alto per la sorpresa e io vorrei tanto potergli rispondere, ma purtroppo non so un cazzo di tutto quello che abbiamo passato!  
"Tu fai scenate continuamente, Mick." Mi canzona pel di carota.  
"Non è vero!" Protesto seccato.  
"Si invece, ma poi cedi subito perché non resisti a lungo senza fare sesso." Sfoggia un ghigno insolente che subito si trasforma in un sorriso divertito.  
"Quindi... anche se ho fatto lo stronzo non mi manderai in bianco?"  
"Questa volta mi hai fatto davvero incazzare, ma dato che è il nostro anniversario potrei chiudere un occhio. Per punire te non voglio rimetterci io."  
"Mi sembra giusto!" Un sorriso mi illumina l'intera faccia mentre annuisco leggermente pieno di aspettative.  
"Vuoi sapere qual è stato?" Chiede all'improvviso addentando il panino che abbiamo preso da un chiosco poco distante dalla spiaggia.  
"Cosa?"  
"Il momento peggiore della nostra storia per me..." Dice lui tutto serio e io mi limito ad annuire sinceramente interessato.  
"È stato quando sono tornato a casa dalla clinica, dopo i tre giorni di ricovero. Tu sembravi non volerne più sapere di me e pensavo di averti perso..."  
Credo che questo abbia a che fare con la sua malattia mentale, avrà combinato qualche cazzata e sarà stato rinchiuso nel nido dei pazzi per tre giorni... e io, codardo come sono, sarò scappato con la coda tra le gambe. È proprio una mossa alla Mickey!   
"Ma poi sei tornato. Mi hai detto semplicemente 'scusa il ritardo', ma in quell'istante ho capito che non mi avresti più lasciato, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta."  
Mentre mi guarda, anche se i suoi occhioni verdi da cucciolo sono lucidi, mi sorride.  
"E quello è stato il momento migliore." Tira su con il naso e dopo aver dato un morso al panino riprende a parlare.  
"Qual è il tuo?"  
Non avendo idea di cosa dire, temporeggio fingendo che il problema sia la bocca troppo piena di cibo. Fortunatamente lui mi anticipa sul tempo.  
"No aspetta, lo so: il nostro primo appuntamento!" Farfuglia anche lui con la bocca piena mentre io lo guardo in attesa di scoprire cosa può rendere un appuntamento il momento peggiore di una relazione.  
Una scopata deludente forse... ma trattandosi di noi due non è proprio possibile!  
"Lo ricordo come fosse ieri... a casa tua con le crocchette di pollo e 'Under Siege' di Steven Seagal in dvd. E poi la mattina dopo quella testa di cazzo di tuo padre che ci beccò a scopare sul divano e ci pestò a sangue... cazzo, ce la siamo vista davvero brutta quella volta."  
"Cosa?!" Strabuzzo gli occhi e per poco non mi strozzo con un pezzo di pane.   
Non 'cosa' ma 'chi'... come ho fatto a non pensarci?  
Mio padre può rendere ogni momento il peggiore di sempre!  
"Ho sbagliato? Forse è stato peggio quando ti ha pestato al tuo coming out?"  
Rimango interdetto solo all'idea di aver fatto coming out davanti a mio padre!  
"Di sicuro non è stata la rissa al nostro matrimonio... ogni volta mandi indietro il video per rivedere la parte in cui Terry finisce in piscina con la torta nuziale spalmata in faccia! È un po' triste pensare che sia la tua parte preferita del filmato!"  
Ian scoppia a ridere fragorosamente ma subito si blocca nel rendersi conto che io invece sono rimasto a fissarlo con un'espressione scioccata. Sembra sorpreso di vedermi serio difronte a qualcosa che invece evidentemente dovrei trovare divertente.  
"Ma tu chi diavolo sei? E che ne hai fatto di mio marito?" Si avvicina alla mia faccia e mi scruta strizzando gli occhi.  
"Se non fosse impossibile penserei davvero che non sei il mio Mick. Dimmi la verità, lo hanno rapito gli alieni?" Sbuffa una risata e mi pizzica una guancia con le dita fredde, io gli scaccio via la mano ma sorrido divertito.  
"Mh, in ogni caso non tarderanno a riportarmelo indietro, neanche loro possono sopportarlo troppo a lungo." Ridacchia e continua a rivolgersi a me con un tono canzonatorio e un sorriso beffardo sulle labbra.  
"Non ti offendere ma... fai un po' schifo come marito, finto Mickey!"  
"Non chiamarmi così, semmai è tuo marito il finto Mickey!" Protesto risentito e quando mi accorgo di averlo lasciato perplesso con quelle parole cerco subito di sviare il discorso per non farlo insospettire ulteriormente.  
"Mangia il tuo panino e chiudi il becco, testarossa!"  
"Voglio il divorzio!" Dice ancora lui, ridendo come un bambino.  
Passiamo il tempo a parlare, ridere e scherzare... e il tempo vola fino a diventare buio. Siamo stesi ancora su questa vecchia coperta logora, uno accanto all'altro a ricordare i vecchi tempi, o meglio, è lui a raccontare aneddoti della nostra vita insieme. Io purtroppo non posso farlo perché in realtà non sono io la persona con cui ha vissuto quei momenti, non ero qui con lui.  
Tutto questo però mi riporta alla mente quella volta che con Ian, il mio Ian, siamo rimasti al campetto da baseball a guardare le stelle, proprio come stiamo facendo ora.  
Chissà se anche noi avremmo potuto avere questa vita se io non lo avessi allontanato.  
La mia attenzione viene richiamata dalla voce di Ian, mi giro a guardarlo e fisso il suo profilo soridente illuminato solo dalla luce della luna mentre lui è intento ad osservare il cielo.  
"Non si riescono mai a vedere così tante stelle, ci sono troppe luci in città. Coprono tutte le stelle nel cielo."  
"Già. È bellissimo!" Sospiro, rimanendo con gli occhi puntati su di lui che ora ricambia l mio suardo.

         

Se potessi esprimere un desiderio in questo momento, sarebbe quello di poter vedere il suo sorriso ogni giorno per il resto della mia vita...  
Perché il sorriso sghembo di questo ragazzo è semplicemente incredibile.  
Cristo, cosa sta facendo questa testarossa alla mia mente?  
Ian si sporge lentamente verso di me, so cosa sta per fare perché punta dritto alla mia bocca, ma quando sta per raggiungerla si blocca ad un paio di centimetri di distanza e sfoggia un sorriso provocatorio.  
"Se ti bacio mi tagli la cazzo di lingua?" Sembra quasi chiedere se gli è permesso andare avanti. Io non lo so, non riesco più a pensare lucidamente o lasciare che una qualsiasi parola venga fuori dalla mia gola secca. Quindi semplicemente non rispondo, allungo la mano verso il rosso e lo avvicino a me ormai pronto ad assaggiare il suo sapore e scoprire cosa si prova a baciare un altro uomo. Appoggio appena le labbra sulle sue in un brevissimo e casto bacio che sembra però bastare a frantumare tutte le mie insicurezze. Dopo soli pochi secondi inizio improvvisamente a sentire la mancanza della sua bocca; senza esitare mi tuffo un'altra volta su di lui, questa volta con più convinzione e non ci vuole molto prima che il bacio diventi molto intenso.  
E cazzo, se non è una delle sensazioni migliori di sempre!  
"Andiamo a casa." Sussurra contro le mie labbra e io non me lo faccio ripetere due volte.


	4. Cap 4/8 - Secondo Giorno - parte seconda

**Cap 4/8 - Secondo Giorno - parte seconda**

Contrariamente ad ogni previsione riusciamo a tenerci addosso tutti i vestiti finché non arriviamo a casa, ma non appena varchiamo la porta volano dappertutto lungo il tragitto fino alla nostra camera. Il letto è ancora disfatto dalla sera prima e quando Ian mi spinge giù energicamente atterro sul mucchio di lenzuola arrotolate, le butto via facendole cadere sul pavimento un attimo prima che lui mi raggiunga. Rimane in bilico su di me all'altezza del bacino con un braccio su entrambi i lati del mio corpo fremente.  
È fottutamente sexy!  
Ma rimuovo immediatamente il pensiero cercando di concentrarmi su quello che sta per succedere quando lo vedo abbassarsi lentamente con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra. Piego le gambe sui talloni e le divarico leggermente, questo è tutto il permesso di cui la testarossa ha bisogno per dare il via ad un fitto percorso di morsi e baci lungo la mia coscia, mentre io inizio a tremare impaziente sotto di lui. Stringo gli occhi, respiro profondamente e lascio cadere la testa all'indietro sul cuscino.  
"Oh cazzo!" Ansimo, le mie gambe tremano, il mio petto si solleva irregolarmente e quando finalmente si concentra sul punto che più brama attenzioni inarco i fianchi per incontrare la sua bocca.  
Tengo gli occhi chiusi, afferrando le lenzuola con entrambe le mani mentre Ian mi prende in giro con la sua lingua.  
"Cazzo, cosa stai facendo là sotto?" Domando in un bisbiglio alzando la testa per vedere cosa sta succedendo e lui si ferma immediatamente.  
"Lo sai benissimo... è il tuo gioco preferito!" Dice divertito fissandomi con i suoi fari verdi e io annuisco esitante, permettendogli di andare avanti e farmi tutto quello che gli pare. Blocchiamo i nostri sguardi mentre la testa di Ian si muove su e giù tra le mie gambe e le sue mani vagano incontrollate, le espressioni e i rumori che emette sono travolgenti, sento il formicolio espandersi dal basso ventre a tutto il corpo e crollo nuovamente sul cuscino pronunciando continuamente il suo nome come una preghiera. La mia reazione chiaramente piace al rosso che compiaciuto torna al suo lavoro con più impegno.  
Non ho idea di cosa mi stia facendo ma è fottutamente fantastico!  
Lo sento dappertutto... le sue labbra, la sua lingua, le sue mani... e voglio di più, avverto il bisogno di sentirlo ancora più in profondità, così inizio a dondolarmi lentamente contro le sue lunghe dita già dentro di me. Lui lo prende come un suggerimento e applica un po' più di pressione, andando più forte di prima e mandandomi completamente in estasi.  
"Ian, sto per..." Sospiro con un filo di fiato per avvertirlo che non sono in grado di resistere oltre, ma lui non sembra intenzionato a fermarsi e con un'ultima incredibile combo tra dita e lingua raggiungo l'apice del piacere.  
Questo è troppo, non ce la faccio più, con un gemito forte e spezzato mi libero sentendo il liquido caldo coprire il mio stesso ventre. Dopo alcuni momenti, in cui cerco di riprendermi da uno degli orgasmi più intensi che abbia mai avuto, la testa di Ian fa capolino tra le mie gambe e sembra divertirsi a guardarmi mentre mi calmo.  
"Cazzo, Ian!"  
"È stato bello, Mick. Ti è piaciuto?" Chiede ancora un po' senza fiato.   
"Sì, cazzo, mi è piaciuto!" È una bugia, l'ho amato. Non ho mai provato niente di così bello prima.  
"Ma che cazzo era?"  
"Il tuo regalo di anniversario!" Risalendo tiene le labbra incollate alla mia pelle posando dei baci o lasciando dei segni fino a ritrovarci faccia a faccia quando mi mostra quel fottuto sorriso meraviglioso e sfrontato che mi fa rabbrividire.  
È così dannatamente bello, cazzo!  
"Mickey..." Respira, ansimandomi contro la pelle. Si appoggia sul mio corpo e io lo afferro da dietro il collo tirandolo più vicino per catturare le sue labbra irresistibili.  
Il modo in cui mi bacia mi fa dimenticare di tutto.  
"Mick..." Ian ricomincia e interrompe i baci, ci guardiamo l'un l'altro per qualche istante prima che lui parli di nuovo con espressione così intensa da provocarmi la pelle d'oca su tutto il corpo.  
"Ti amo, Mickey."   
Il cuore mi batte così forte nel petto che potrebbe esplodere, nonostante mi sembri di cadere a pezzi, cazzo, non mi sono mai sentito così bene.   
"Ma non dare di matto!" Aggiunge subito sbuffando una risata.  
"Ian, io-" Per impedirmi di proseguire fa scivolare sulle mie labbra il pollice della mano con la quale mi sta accarezzando la guancia.  
"Sssh, non dire niente." Dice prima di baciarmi dolcemente.  
Quando penso che sia tutto, all'improvviso lo sento... Ian inizia a sfregarsi sempre con maggior prepotenza contro il mio culo.  
"Ancora?" Ridacchio maliziosamente, sfiancato ma compiaciuto.  
"Perché? La cosa ti crea problemi?" Replica spavaldo spingendosi ancora di più tra le mie natiche.  
"No, non me ne crea ora e non me ne ha mai creati... ma ho bisogno di un attimo di pausa, mi devo ancora riprendere!" Cerco di fingermi infastidito ma il sorriso che ho stmpato in faccia raggiunge le orecchie.  
"Certo, come no. Come se non ti conoscessi..." Strofina il naso nell'incavo del mio collo e ride.  
Un piccolo sorriso mi tira all'angolo della bocca. E, cazzo, c'è qualcos'altro che ricomincia già a tirare!  
Fa scivolare la mano lentigginosa sul materasso finché non trova la mia tatuata e le dita si allacciano immediatamente insieme, l'accompagna verso l'alto per poi tenerla bloccata delicatamente sulla mia testa e contro il materasso. Il cuore sobbalza quando mi rendo conto che Ian intende mantenere questa posizione per scopare.  
Non che ricordi una sola volta in cui il sesso con Ian non sia stato meno che memorabile ma improvvisamente vado nel panico sentendomi completamente vulnerabile di fronte a lui.  
Troppo vicini, troppo romantico e sdolcinato, troppo intimo... troppo bello.  
"Santo cielo, sei così incredibile." Sussurra entusiasta Ian, con il respiro lacero e pesante. Io mi sento andare a fuoco, ma non sono in grado di rispondere in nessun altro modo che divaricando un po' di più le gambe per fargli spazio. Rabbrividisco al solo pensiero, sono eccitato e spaventato allo stesso tempo.  
Cerco di non pensare troppo, il ché non è molto difficile, dato che l'unico pensiero che riesco a formulare ora è il bisogno di averlo dentro di me, subito!  
Ci guardiamo senza fiatare con gli occhi pieni di desiderio e l'attimo dopo mi bacia ancora, le labbra si uniscono, le lingue si toccano, i battiti si sincronizzano.  
Lo vedo sollevarsi e poi lentamente abbassarsi sul mio corpo, ansimando tra i denti lo sento entrare dentro di me con un solo affondo... in un secondo il resto del mondo sparisce, ci siamo solo noi e l'urgenza di fonderci insieme.   
"Ok, muoviti!" Bisbiglio bisognoso, già pronto grazie al mio regalo di anniversario di poco fa. Ian obbedisce immediatamente, iniziando a muoversi molto lentamente.  
"Oh mio-" Prova a dire, ma si interrompe non riuscendo a trattenere il gemito più dolce che io abbia mai sentito.  
Il ritmo lento non dura molto a lungo, le spinte diventano sempre più dure e profonde e io sento l'esigenza di baciarlo immediatamente per rendere perfetta questa sensazione mozzafiato.  
"Ian!" Gemo contro la sua bocca, chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Guardami!" Me lo chiede suonando distrutto e io mi costringo a farlo.  
È tutto così strano, ma in un modo fottutamente buono!  
Cazzo, amo questa posizione!  
Amo vedere la sua faccia durante il sesso e amo vederlo cadere a pezzi con ogni spinta.  
Lascio che Ian si porti una delle mie gambe sulla spalla, così da poter diventare ancora più profondo, se possibile. Cazzo, voglio solo questo, averlo dentro il più a fondo possibile.  
L'ansimare di Ian diventa più acuto, i suoi gemiti più forti mentre colpisce con precisione perfetta il mio punto sensibile a passo incessante. Non riesco a smettere di guardarlo mentre si muove, schiudendo le labbra in un grugnito compiaciuto dopo l'altro. Mi mordo il labbro inferiore tra i denti rendendomi conto che, nonostante il fantastico orgasmo di poco fa, sono tornato già duro grazie anche alla doppia frizione piacevole e bagnata tra il mio ventre appiccicaticcio e gli addominali scolpiti di Ian.  
"Vengo, cazzo Mickey, vieni con me." Il modo in cui si lamenta mi fa capire che anche lui è vicino. Un gemito soffocato gli squarcia la gola mentre il suo orgasmo cresce. Tiene ancora la mia mano stretta nella sua mentre l'altra la lascia scivolare giù tra le gambe e inizia ad accarezzarmi in tempo con le sue spinte mentre io faccio quello che posso per muovermi in sincrono con lui.  
Quando Ian viene forte, lo sguardo sul suo volto è qualcosa che non ho mai visto prima, quegli occhi che mi trasmettono una strana sensazione... come se mi sentissi davvero... amato.  
Lo guardo mentre si sfalda e la sua espressione naufragata mi trascina completamente oltre il limite.  
Anche se i fianchi cominciano a balbettare non ferma le sue spinte durante il suo orgasmo fino a quando anche io non raggiungo il culmine avvinghiandomi stretto a lui, poi esausto si ferma completamente.  
Entrambi respiriamo pesantemente mentre cerchiamo di calmarci dalle scosse di assestamento. Ci guardiamo e condividiamo un pigro, amorevole bacio. Non c'è lingua, né fame, solo affetto. È dolce e perfetto.  
"Stai bene?" Chiede nervosamente, ancora ansimando.  
Vorrei essere capace di spiegargli quanto è stato meraviglioso e sorprendente e che non mi sono mai sentito tanto felice prima d'ora, ma non ci riesco, le parole rimangono bloccate nella gola come sempre. Senza rispondere, semplicemente lo bacio e spero che lui riesca a capire comunque quello che provo anche senza parole.  
Non ricordo di essermi mai sentito così vicino a qualcuno prima ed è fottutamente incredibile!  
"Cazzo, è stata la scopata migliore di sempre!" Esclamo visibilmente appagato e felice, ancora con il suo corpo abbandonato sul mio.  
"Lo dici ogni volta." Risponde sorridendo, mentre rivolge lo sguardo alle nostre dita ancora intrecciate sulla mia testa. Mi solleva la mano e portandosela alla bocca posa un tenero bacio sul dorso prima di sciogliere la presa per potersi sollevare e mettersi a sedere accanto a me.  
"Dico sul serio!"  
"Davvero? Meglio di quella volta che lo abbiamo fatto nel lago? O quella volta in ambulanza? O quando mi sono travestito da poliziotto sexy? E che ne dici di quella volta che abbiamo usato quei-"  
"Smettila Ian, me lo stai facendo venire duro un'altra volta!" Lo colpisco con un buffetto sul petto e lui sbuffa una risata, poi continua ridacchiando ancora.  
"Finto Mickey, non dire a mio marito che ti ho scopato."  
Cazzo, potrei guardare il suo viso ogni fottuto secondo di ogni dannato giorno e non ne sarei mai stanco. Il 'finto Mickey' è proprio un cazzo di uomo fortunato!  
"Sarà il nostro piccolo segreto."  
"Quando pensi che tornerà? Mi manca sentirgli dire che mi ama." Cerca ancora di sembrare allegro, ma il suo sorriso amaro lo tradisce facendo trapelare tanta tristezza.  
In questi due giorni ho fatto con Ian cose che mai mi sarei sognato di fare in tutta la mia fottuta vita, tutte le stronzate da fighetta che mi ero vietato di fare con chiunque.  
Scopare faccia a faccia e mano nella mano, porca troia! Baci e tenerezze anche in pubblico... e rimanere stesi a guardare le fottute stelle!  
Mi spaventa il potere che riesce ad esercitare su di me, con quegli occhi da cucciolo e quel maledetto sorriso sghembo... mi ha sempre fatto questo effetto, forse è per questo che lo allontanai quando iniziò a chiedermi di più, perché temevo che prima o poi avrei ceduto concedendogli ogni cosa mi avesse chiesto.  
Quando ha detto che mi ama, però, ha tracciato un limite che non posso oltrepassare.  
Quelle parole non erano per me, non sono io la persona che ama e non so se potrei mai diventarlo. Ma non ha nessuna importanza... tra un giorno tutto questo finirà e io tornerò alla mia fottuta vita lontano da Ian, posso solo godermi ogni cazzo di minuto in cui mi viene concesso di rimanere qui con lui.  
"Tornerà presto." Questa volta sono io che cerco di nascondere la tristezza.

         

"Scusa, Mick. Non era un rimprovero, non ce l'ho con te. Era solo-" Piagnucola mortificato.  
Mi dispiace che si senta in colpa per qualcosa di cui in realtà il colpevole sono io, ma in questo momento non mi va minimamente di affrontare l'argomento.  
"Non preoccuparti. Va bene." Lo interrompo bruscamente.  
"Mickey..."  
"Ora dormiamo, ok? Sono stanco." Spengo l'abat-jour sul mio comodino e tiro su le coperte fino al mento.  
"Buonanotte." Dico poi voltandogli le spalle.  
"Buonanotte." Sussurra lui non la voce spezzata che fa tremare il mio cuore del cazzo, ma rimango immobile finché anche lui non si rintana sotto le coperte rimanendo nella sua metà del letto senza il minimo contatto tra di noi.  
Fare sesso è un ottimo modo per tenere la testa libera da tutto, il passatempo più incredibile ed efficace per distrarsi. Ma ora che il buio e il silenzio mi avvolgono, sdraiato in questo letto, inizio ad annegare nei mille pensieri e sensazioni che mi inondano impedendomi quasi di respirare.  
Ho bisogno di una pausa, di svuotare la testa prima che esploda. Devo fare qualcosa...  
Appena Ian si addormenta scendo piano dal letto e sgattaiolo fuori dalla stanza.

Il rumore di passi che si avvicinano mi risvegliano dal leggero sonno che mi teneva ricurvo in modo scomposto sul tavolo della cucina.  
"Che ore sono?" Farfuglio con la voce impastata mentre mi passo una mano sugli occhi assonnati.  
"Quasi mezzanotte." Risponde Ian avvicinandosi. Dà un'occhiata incuriosita ai fogli sparsi su tutto il tavolo e prendendo posto accanto a me continua ridacchiando.  
"Fai i compiti?"  
"Si. Stavo cercando di capire quanto mi ci vorrebbe per guadagnare diecimila dollari alla lavanderia. Dopo essere arrivato ai tre anni credo che il mio cervello si sia spento da solo."

         

"Così tanto?"  
"Già." Sbuffo io stiracchiandomi le braccia.  
"Che ci fai sveglio?" Chiede preoccupato dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.  
"Non riuscivo a dormire." Sussurro con aria stanca mentre mi passo le mani tra i capelli poi, prima che lui possa dire qualcosa, butto fuori quello che mi passa per la testa tutto d'un fiato.  
"E se vendessi la lavanderia e con i soldi ce la filassimo via da qui?"  
"Sì, scappiamo in Messico!" Ridacchia lui, chiaramente senza prendermi sul serio.  
"No, molto più lontano... dove nessuno potrebbe mai più trovarci."  
La mia espressione seria lo spaventa e la sua voce trema per l'agitazione.  
"Che succede, Mick?"  
"Pensi mai... a cosa sarebbe successo se le cose fossero andate diversamente tra di noi? Se per qualche motivo non stessimo insieme... come credi che sarebbe andata?"  
Le sue sopracciglia rosse gli schizzano su per la fronte, sorpreso dalla domanda. Rimane con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto a pensarci e poi dopo pochi secondi risponde.

         

"Beh, io sarei in prigione per qualche cazzata da bipolare e tu... saresti in prigione per qualche cazzata da Milkovich!" La sua risata scioglie la tensione che si era creata e anche io mi ritrovo a ridere divertito all'idea dei nostri culi in delle tute gialle da carcerati.  
"Entrambi in prigione? È così che ci vedi?"  
"Si, e tu ti faresti mettere nella mia stessa cella perché non riesci a starmi lontano."  
"Come no, sarebbe sicuramente il contrario!"  
Continuiamo a ridere finché lui non torna serio mantenendo però un'aria dolce e sicura.  
"Non esiste futuro in cui non siamo insieme, Mick. Siamo destinati." Mi guarda dritto negli occhi e per un momento credo di esserne convinto anche io.  
"Io torno a dormire, vieni a letto anche tu." Dopo essersi alzato in piedi mi viene ancora più vicino e mi posa un tenero bacio sulla testa.  
"Arrivo tra due minuti." Sussurro prima di vederlo sparire in corridoio.  
Poso i gomiti sul tavolo e stringo forte la testa tra le mani, cerco di respirare profondamente per calmare il battito accelerato e sopprimere quel senso di angoscia che ogni secondo di più mi schiaccia il petto e mi soffoca.  
Scatto sulle gambe e in un secondo sono sul vialetto, scalzo e con addosso solo i pantaloni del pigiama, in pasto al freddo gelido di Chicago.  
"Hey, puoi sentirmi?" Alzo gli occhi al cielo e resto in attesa.  
"Porta il tuo culo qui, ho bisogno di parlarti!" Quasi imploro con la voce spezzata. Rimango qualche minuto nel silenzio della notte ma non ottengo nessuna risposta. Provo a fischiare, nella speranza che magari quello sia davvero il modo giusto per richiamare la sua attenzione... ma niente. Sento la rabbia prendere il sopravvento e inizio ad urlare ed imprecare facendo abbaiare i cani dei vicini.  
"Non sei la mia fottuta guida? Allora fai il tuo lavoro, cazzo!" Guardo le nuvole di vapore provocate dal mio respiro pesante e irregolare dissolversi nell'aria fredda, così come le mie parole rimaste inascoltate.  
"Fatti vedere, figlio di puttana!" Un ultimo appello disperato prima di perdere le speranze. Rientro in casa e raggiungo Ian, tremante e freddo come il ghiaccio, mi infilo nel letto e mi raggomitolo accanto a lui svegliandolo. Senza protestare ne fare domande Ian mi accoglie tra le braccia e mi tiene stretto finché non mi calmo.

Io non me ne andrò. Resto qui. Resto con lui.


	5. Cap 5/8 - Terzo Giorno - parte prima

**Cap 5/8 - Terzo Giorno - parte prima**

Svegliato dal suono della sveglia mi stiracchio pigramente senza disturbarmi ad aprire gli occhi, faccio scivolare il braccio sul materasso accanto a me e sobbalzo sorpreso di non trovarci Ian. Non faccio in tempo a farmi nessuna domanda che lo vedo sbucare da dietro la porta con in grembo tante scatoline d'asporto di cibo cinese.  
"Oggi, per colazione, la casa offre avanzi riscaldati al microonde!" Posa tutto sul letto e viene a sedersi accanto a me porgendomi una forchetta e dei tovaglioli.  
"Non è che per caso è avanzata anche una birra?"  
"Mickey, avevi promesso... niente birra, almeno prima di mezzogiorno."  
"Mh... ma oggi ne ho proprio bisogno." Mugugno strofinandomi gli occhi assonnati.  
"Sul tavolo in cucina ci sono le medicine per Etta... dal lavoro ho rubato la crema scalda muscoli che voleva... e non dimenticarti di passare a prenderle il muffin alla crusca." Continuiamo a mangiare piuttosto in fretta mentre io ridacchio incredulo di sentirgli dire quelle parole, decisamente più concentrato su altro, specialmente quando poi lui siede sul bordo del letto, pronto per andare a fare la doccia... ma io ho qualcosa di molto diverso in mente.  
"Toglitelo dalla testa, Mickey!" Dice lui capendo subito le mie intenzioni quando lo ributto giù sul letto tirandolo per le spalle.  
"Mickey... farai tardi!" Piagnucola mentre gli strofino il naso sul collo poi, continuando a tenerlo bloccato sul materasso, gli salgo a cavalcioni con un balzo e lo bacio.  
Cristo, è ancora più irresistibile quando sa di pollo alle mandorle!  
"Scusa, oggi non lavori?" Chiede con il respiro già pesante.  
"Quella fogna è mia, faccio quello che mi pare. E oggi me ne sto a casa, cazzo."  
Comincio a dondolare duramente contro di lui per fargli capire che ormai ho deciso e che protestare sarebbe solo un'inutile spreco di tempo ed energie. Ian sembra afferrare il messaggio e sussurrando un 'porca troia' si arrende completamente.  
Visto che ci tiene tanto a guardare la mia cazzo di faccia mentre scopiamo farò in modo che non riesca a pensare a nient'altro per tutto il fottuto giorno!

Me ne sto beatamente steso sul letto a godermi i postumi dell'intesa mattinata di sesso e riprendere tranquillamente fiato mentre mi gusto lo spettacolo del culo di Ian che mi sgambetta intorno mentre si prepara per andare a lavoro.  
"Cazzo, quanto sei sexy con quella divisa!" Lo afferro dalla cintura con una mano e lo attiro verso il letto, intrappolandolo tra le mie gambe.  
"Non andare a lavoro neanche tu oggi. Rimaniamo a casa a scopare tutto il giorno, oppure no... facciamo quello che vuoi tu, ma stiamocene un po' da soli." Cerco di convincerlo facendo gli occhi da cucciolo anche se a me non vengono decisamente bene come a lui, intanto inizio a slacciargli furtivamente qualche bottone della camicia.  
"Non posso, ho preso già un giorno libero ieri per l'anniversario." Mi scaccia le mani e si riabbottona goffamente mentre cerca di sembrare irremovibile.  
"Dovrei essere già lì. Sue mi farà il culo." Sgrana gli occhi guardando l'orologio.  
"Posso farlo io!" Insisto con un sorriso malizioso mentre gli palpeggio le natiche.  
"Mickey, mi hai sfinito! Vado a lavorare così potrò riposarmi..." Scoppiamo a ridere entrambi, poi lui mi fa scivolare le dita tra i capelli e stringendoli forte mi tira la testa all'indietro costringendomi a guardarlo, allo stesso tempo si avvicina a me facendomi poggiare il mento tra i suoi addominali e grattandomi delicatamente la testa continua.  
"Buona giornata, Mick. Ci vediamo tra otto ore." Sporgendosi in avanti ci scambiamo un bacio dolce ma eccitante, uno di quelli che non potrò mai dimenticare!  
"Abbiamo tutta la vita per stare insieme." Bisbiglia piano sulle mie labbra prima di rimettersi dritto. Distratto da quel bacio mozzafiato abbasso la guardia per un momento e lui subito ne approfitta per sfuggire alla mia presa, velocemente afferra la giacca ed esce dalla stanza lasciandomi solo a fissare il vuoto.  
"No, non ce l'abbiamo." Sussurro amareggiato lasciandomi cadere all'indietro sul letto.

Neanche metto piede nella lavanderia che subito Fiona inizia a bombardarmi con le sue chiacchiere.  
"Dov'eri finito? Credevo che non saresti più venuto. Sei in ritardo!" Squittisce con la voce più acuta del solito.  
"Hey, bellezza!" Mi rivolgo a Etta ignorando di proposito la Gallagher.  
"Ecco le tue medicine, della crema scalda muscoli e un muffin alla crusca." Tiro fuori uno per uno gli articoli dalla busta consegnandoli alla vecchia che sorride contenta.  
"Sei così dolce con me, Wendell. Sono la ragazza più fortunata del mondo."  
"Beh, è il minimo che possa fare dopo il selvaggio volo di passione in cui mi hai coinvolto ieri sera." Provo a prenderla un po' in giro, giusto per capire cosa ci trova di divertente il finto Mickey... e poi perché il sesso mattutino mi mette sempre di buon umore!  
"Oh, Signore. Sono stata così brava?" Chiede incredula, sorridendo soddisfatta.  
"Sei stata una tigre!" Grido euforico facendola esaltate ancora di più.  
"Grazie!" Dice entusiasta, con gli occhi che le brillano.  
In effetti, devo ammettere che è divertente ed è decisamente meglio di quando mi prende a colpi di scopa in testa.  
"Mi fa piacere vedere che sei tornato alle tue solite battute ma devo avvertirti che al Patsy's c'è Margo che ti aspetta da più di venti minuti!" Bofonchia preoccupata Fiona.  
"Chi cazzo è Margo?"  
"La stronza che vuole comprare la lavanderia. Ti sei dimenticato del vostro appuntamento?" Con la testa mi fa cenno di seguirla mentre torna alla caffetteria, io le vado dietro e una volta entrati mi indica il tavolo dove mi aspetta la tipa del North Side.  
"Salve. Siedi." Esordisce vedendomi arrivare e io prendo posto difronte a lei.  
"Vorrei rilevare la tua attività." Arriva subito al dunque mentre una delle cameriere scosciate di questo posto mi serve un caffè dopo aver riempito la tazza mezza vuota del suo boss.  
"Vuoi comprare la lavanderia?"  
"Il palazzo è mio e sto rilevando tutte le attività che ancora non possiedo."  
"L'ho appena comprata."  
"Secondo i registri pubblici l'hai comprata per ottantamila dollari... io te la pagherò centomila." Parla spedita senza scomporsi minimamente nel suo bel completo costoso.  
"Tu ci guadagni ventimila dollari e io ti risparmio la pena di gestire quella discarica."  
Discarica?  
Non sarà il massimo dell'eleganza, o della pulizia, o dell'efficienza ma chiamarla discarica mi sembra eccessivo!  
Se non fosse una donna l'avrei presa già a calci in quel suo culo milionario!  
"Centomila sono tanti per quello schifo. Il 25% dei guadagni in due mesi. Sul serio hai intenzione di rifiutare? Cos'è che ti trattiene, Milkovich?"  
"Ho promesso ad Etta Tesdale un posto dove vivere se avesse venduto a me."  
"Chi?" Enfatizza sarcasticamente affinché non mi sfugga che in realtà non le importa assolutamente nulla, di chiunque si tratti è solo un ostacolo di cui sbarazzarsi.  
"L'anziana da cui ho comprato. Sta lì con i suoi gatti. Sta tutti i giorni sulla sua sedia. Dove andrebbe?"  
"Beh puoi prendere i suoi gatti e la sua sedia... e metterla in una casa di riposo. Probabilmente non noterebbe neanche la differenza. Li fanno anche giocare a bingo e si divertono." Incrocia rigidamente le braccia sul tavolo, dev'essere dura riuscire a stare seduta con un enorme bastone ficcato nel culo!  
Non sarò un magnate degli affari ma non sono neanche tanto stupido da non capire che se la stronza insite tanto vuol dire che la mia 'discarica' vale più di quanto vuole farmi credere.  
"Sto iniziando a guadagnarci. Perché dovrei vendere se mi sta andando bene?"  
"Sei più sveglio di quel che sembri." Mostrando finalmente qualche piccolo segno di cedimento, che cerca di nascondere dietro la tazza del caffè, beve mentre continua con un tono meno saccente.  
"Ok, cosa proponi? Centoventi mila?"  
"È che non credo che la mia coscienza mi permetterebbe di vendere."  
Forse mi sono spinto troppo oltre... quanto può risultare credibile parlare di coscienza per un tipo del South Side con delle minacce tatuate sulle dita?  
"Hai fatto delle ricerche, vero? Sto risanando l'intero quartiere. Quindi te ne darò centosessanta mila... che è il doppio di quello che hai pagato tu. O accetti, oppure andrò a risanare qualche altro quartiere di merda. E ce ne sono parecchi da queste parti."  
Cazzo, centosessanta mila bigliettoni per quella discarica!  
Porca troia, io e Ian potremmo spassarcela un bel po' con tutti quei soldi!  
Non mi lascia aprire bocca, tanto ormai ha capito che piega ha preso il nostro incontro.  
"Non devi rispondere oggi. Andrà bene anche domani." Finisce il suo caffè e con un sorriso non più tanto spavaldo fissa i suoi occhi scuri nei miei.

         

"Allora... ci vediamo qui domani, diciamo alle nove... in punto?" Dopo il velato rimprovero per il mio ritardo di questa mattina, senza neanche aspettare una risposta di conferma da parte mia lascia il suo posto e si dirige verso la porta.  
Saluta Fiona che è intenta a saldare un conto alla cassa, si limita a farle un cenno con la testa prima di uscire. La Gallagher schizza da dietro il bancone e mi raggiunge al tavolo, siede difronte a me e incrocia le braccia in trepidante attesa.  
"Allora, che ti ha detto?"   
"Mi ha fatto un'offerta che non si può rifiutare." Mi mordicchio l'interno di una guancia rimanendo con lo sguardo assente, perso nei mille pensieri che mi frullano in testa.  
"Mh mh, quindi stai pensando di vendere a Don Vito Corleone?"  
Sento Fiona parlare ma non ci bado, vengo invece richiamato alla realtà dal vibrare del mio cellulare. Quando lo tiro fuori dalla tasca riesco a vedere sul display la notifica di un messaggio di Mandy, ma poi mi torna in mente che non conosco la cazzo di password.  
"Sai qual è la mia password?" Interrompo qualsiasi cosa lei stia dicendo, tanto non stavo ad ascoltarla comunque, e agito il cellulare in aria per farle capire a cosa mi riferisco. Lei, mostrandosi confusa, alza un sopracciglio prima di rispondere.  
"No, perché dovrei conoscerla?"  
"Mah, dato che sei una ficcanaso..." Rido sotto i baffi vedendo con la coda dell'occhio la sua espressione stizzita mentre rimetto il cellulare in tasca.  
"Il caffè è offerto dalla casa, giusto?" Senza lasciarle il tempo di rispondere mi alzo, pronto per andare via. Sono già diretto verso la porta quando sento Fiona chiamarmi.  
"Ah, Mickey, ho buone notizie per il servizio a domicilio che volevi offrire. La lavanderia tra l'ottantatreesima e Racine è stata rimpiazzata da uno Shake Shack."  
"La lavanderia di Patel ha chiuso?"  
"Si, il tizio dice che puoi avere la loro clientela. Parliamo di circa 500 dollari. È venuto a cercarti questa mattina ma tu hai deciso di non presentarti a lavoro." Fa una piccola pausa e poi continua.  
"Aveva il naso rotto e un occhio nero."  
Conosco quello sguardo, come quello di uno sbirro in attesa di una confessione perché ti crede con le spalle al muro.  
"Culo marrone avrà fatto incazzare qualcuno..." Ghigno disinteressato.  
"Non credere che non sappia che c'è il tuo zampino dietro a tutto questo. Sono sicura che gli hai dato una grossa mano per convincerlo a vendere." Il tono inquisitorio di chi ha già deciso di avere ragione. E sinceramente non posso escludere che sia così, se è davvero opera mia probabilmente si è beccato anche un calcio nelle palle.  
"Non faccio più cose del genere ormai. Sono una persona per bene ora, ricordi?" Rido nel vedere la faccia scettica di Fiona che fa di no con la testa rimanendo in silenzio.  
"Ma comunque mangia curry se lo merita, picchia le prostitute e se ne va senza pagare!" Borbotto senza pensarci, ricordando l'ultimo incontro che ho avuto con lui.  
"E tu come lo sai?" Chiede sorpresa lei strizzando gli occhi.  
"Dai un'occhiata a Etta, io devo andare in un posto." Dico prima di uscire, lasciando per l'ennesima volta la maggiore dei Gallagher senza una risposta.

Me ne sto qui impalato come un coglione da dieci minuti ormai, guardo il legno marcio davanti a me mentre decido se entrare o fare dietrofront e darmela a gambe.  
La porta è aperta come sempre ma decido di bussare comunque, sperando di avere un po' di fortuna.  
"Mickey?!"  
Grazie al cielo è la Milkovich che speravo di incontrare!

         

Mia sorella Mandy rientra in casa e io la seguo cautamente fino a raggiungere il salotto.  
"Perché diavolo hai bussato? Mi è preso un colpo, credevo fossero gli sbirri." Lei prosegue a camminare mentre io rimango fermo a dare un'occhiata in giro in modo circospetto. Ho abbastanza esperienza per sapere che, anche se sembra tutto tranquillo, in casa Milkovich non bisogna mai abbassare la guardia.  
"Sei in ritardo, cazzo!" La sento dire stizzita dalla cucina.  
"Ora sono qui, no?!" Dico assecondando la situazione, come ormai ho imparato a fare da quando vivo questo sogno allucinogeno.  
"Perché cazzo non hai risposto al mio messaggio?"  
"Dove sono gli altri?" Chiedo invece di risponderle.  
"In giro."  
"P-papà?"  
"E io che cazzo ne so." Sbuffa scocciata servendo a tavola uova e salsicce per pranzo.  
"Chi se ne frega di Terry. Raccontami di ieri, com'è andato l'anniversario?"  
Ma che cazzo?!  
Io e Mandy che mangiamo insieme per spettegolare come due fottute ragazzine sul cazzo di anniversario?  
Questa è davvero una presa per il culo!  
Sono sicuro che il nodo che mi stringe alla bocca dello stomaco in questo momento non dipende dall'aver invertito la colazione con il pranzo ma dal senso di grande turbamento che mi provoca questa situazione del cazzo.  
"Vuoi sapere com'è andata? Abbiamo litigato e lui ha pianto come una fighetta!" Sbotto indispettito, finendo per essere più stronzo di quanto avrei voluto.  
"Lo so, questo me lo ha detto. Dopo che te ne sei andato, lasciandolo nudo e solo, mi ha chiamata e siamo stati al telefono per più di un'ora a discutere su quanto tu sia incredibilmente stupido e di quanto lui meriti di meglio!"  
"Grazie!" Ghigno sarcastico arricciando il naso.  
"Volevo sapere cosa fosse successo in realtà... perché ti sei comportato da testa di cazzo mandando all'aria tutto quello che avevi organizzato?!"  
"Mollami il culo, Mandy! Alla fine gli ho chiesto scusa e abbiamo scopato, testarossa può ritenersi più che soddisfatto!" Taglio corto imbarazzato da questa assurda conversazione e lei ringhia colpendomi sul braccio.  
"Sei un coglione, Mickey!"   
Per quanto io abbia un legame molto forte con mia sorella, la mia vera sorella, non abbiamo mai parlato di certe cose in modo così aperto. Lei non sa che mi scopo i ragazzi... non sa che mi sono scopato Ian mentre fingeva di essere il suo ragazzo.  
Ma è ovvio che questo Mickey abbia un rapporto più sincero con lei, anche se mi sembra di capire che pure in questa linea temporale Mandy preferisce fare squadra con Ian contro di me... certe cose non cambiano mai!  
Vedendo lei così tranquilla difronte a questo argomento non posso fare a meno di chiedermi se anche la mia Mandy la prenderebbe allo stesso modo.  
Improvvisamente l'atmosfera imbarazzante, ma in un certo modo quasi piacevole, viene brutalmente interrotta dalla porta d'ingresso che sbatte violentemente e dalla terrificante figura di Terry fottuto Milkovich che si presenta davanti a noi barcollando.  
"Cazzo!" Urlo alzandomi di scatto mettendomi subito sulla difensiva.  
"Perché questo finocchio del cazzo è in casa mia?" Sbraita l'ubriaco contro la figlia.

          

"Vuoi le uova o no, papà?" Risponde lei rimanendo decisamente troppo tranquilla, limitandosi a roteare gli occhi al cielo prima di continuare.  
"Se smetti di fare lo stronzo ti faccio anche le salsicce."  
"Si, si, va bene, va bene." Biascica quel demonio di mio padre e trascinandosi verso il frigo mi fa sobbalzare passandomi accanto.  
"Ma io non mangio insieme al succhiacazzi!" Predica ancora dopo aver preso una birra, mi punta un dito contro e ancora più traballante mi si avvicina minaccioso. Io stringo i pugni pronto a colpirlo se solo si avvicina di un altro passo, ma lui avanzando devia la traiettoria verso il tavolo.  
"Non voglio starlo a guardare mentre mangia le salsicce come un frocio." Ruba il mio piatto e barcollando verso la sua camera senza voltarsi continua a parlare.  
"Ormai sarà diventato un esperto a furia di stare con quello sfondaculi con i capelli rossi." Si chiude la porta alle spalle e Mandy sbuffa sollevata mentre si alza per prepararmi un altro piatto.  
"Tutto qui?" Sussurro confuso e disorientato.  
"Che c'è? Se non vi pestate ogni volta non ti senti soddisfatto?" Mandy toglie un paio di salsicce dalla piastra e le posa sgraziatamente sulle uova, poi tornando al tavolo mi serve il piatto e mi invita a sedermi con un cenno della testa.  
"Con il passare degli anni diventa più tollerante... o forse solo più pigro. Oggi è abbastanza ubriaco da lasciar perdere. Fallo anche tu!"  
Sono ancora lontano dall'essere rilassato, ma torno a sedere al mio posto.  
"C'è sempre tempo per riempire la casa di altri fottuti buchi nelle pareti." Continua a bofonchiare lei con la bocca piena di uova.  
"Ora mangia quelle stupide salsicce, voglio vedere se sei davvero così bravo come dice Ian." Sorride maliziosamente e quasi sputa fuori il cibo dalla bocca cercando di trattenere le risate quando la fulmino con lo sguardo, profondamente a disagio a parlare così liberamente con mio padre nella stanza accanto.  
Vengo distratto un'altra volta dal cellulare che mi vibra in tasca, lo tiro fuori e lo poso spazientito sul tavolo prima di riprendere a mangiare. Con la coda dell'occhio vedo Mandy allungare una mano e afferrare il telefono di soppiatto.  
"Che fai?"  
"Perché non rispondi mai al cellulare, cazzone? Hai un sacco di chiamate e messaggi non visualizzati." Si lagna smanettandoci un po' con le sue dita ossute.  
"Che stronzo!" Squittisce d'un tratto, facendomi sobbalzare.  
"Eh?"  
"Quando è a lavoro non mi risponde mai, dice che non può stare al cellulare... ma per il suo maritino il tempo lo trova!"  
"Di che cazzo parli?"  
"È un messaggio di Ian, scemo, dice di farti trovare pronto per quando torna a casa perché ha voglia di hot dog!" Lancia il telefono sul tavolo con un'espressione nauseata sul volto.  
"Siete disgustosi!"  
Non so se sono più imbarazzato perché Mandy ha letto quel messaggio, o indignato del fatto che Ian non abbia mandato una foto del suo hot dog per farmi felice!  
Appena l'immagine dell'uccello di palle di fuoco sparisce dalla mia mente, lasciandomi così libero di tornare a pensare lucidamente, rifletto su cosa è appena successo.  
"Conosci la mia password?"   
"È la stessa da anni... zero, quattro, dodici, sedici."  
Si, cazzo! Zero, quattro, dodici, sedici... memorizzata!  
"Anche la foto sul display è sempre la stessa. Non ti stanchi mai di vedere tuo marito che ti fa il dito medio ogni volta che guardi il cellulare?"  
Poso gli occhi sul cellulare ancora illuminato e non riesco a trattenere un sorriso.  
Finito questo imbarazzante ed interminabile pranzo lascio casa Milkovich felice di non aver rivisto più mio padre, che probabilmente è svenuto sul pavimento della sua stanza con la faccia nel piatto di uova.


	6. Cap 6/8 - Terzo Giorno - parte seconda

**Cap 6/8 - Terzo Giorno - parte seconda**

Ho passato le ultime cinque ore alla lavanderia, giusto per tenermi occupato il tempo necessario affinché Ian torni dal suo fottuto lavoro.  
Ho anche scoperto che durante il pomeriggio la lavanderia è invasa da pel di carota Gallagher, Debbie è molto più efficiente di me nell'occuparsi di tutto nonostante abbia una piccola peste rossa al seguito.  
Ora sono a casa ad aspettare come un maledetto cagnolino la testarossa che dovrebbe rincasare da un momento all'altro e che farà bene a darmi una spiegazione plausibile per il suo ritardo.   
Porca troia, cerco in tutti i modi di distrarmi, perché ogni volta che mi ritrovo a pensare sento come se il cuore mi stesse per scoppiare. L'idea che queste potrebbero essere le ultime ore che passerò con Ian mi fa andare fuori di testa... la scadenza è vicina, dovrebbe essere questa notte.  
Stiamo perdendo tempo prezioso, anche se lui non lo sa ce ne resta davvero poco e io non intendo sprecare più nemmeno un secondo.  
Non voglio pensare a quello che succederà domani, non ho idea di cosa cazzo farò quando sarà finita.  
Sento la porta che si apre e il mio cuore sobbalza, aspetto qualche momento ma Ian non mi raggiunge così decido di farlo io.  
"Hey, Mick." Lui è là sull'uscio e mi sorride.  
Dio, è così bello!   
Non riesco a pensare in modo lucido, mi sento come un fottuto adolescente, che vive la sua sessualità per la prima volta.  
"Perché cazzo sei in ritardo?"  
"Ho fatto la doccia e mi sono cambiato a lavoro così da non perdere tempo. Tu sei pronto?"  
"Io sono sempre pronto!" Sorrido entusiasta, ma quando mi faccio da parte per farlo entrare lui fa un respiro profondo e resta fermo.

         

"No, Mick. Io intendevo di farti trovare pronto per uscire a prendere un hot dog!" Chiarisce il rosso, accorgendosi del mio fraintendimento.   
"Tu intendevi... un vero hot dog?" Chiedo scioccato e lui annuisce ridacchiando.  
"Quale uomo, parlando di hot dog, non si riferisce in realtà al suo fottuto uccello?" Borbotto stizzito.  
"Vero, ma se fosse stata un'allusione al sesso ti avrei mandato anche una foto del mio hot dog!" Poi tra le risate aggiunge velocemente.  
"Forza, usciamo!"  
"Ora?!" Squittisco visibilmente sorpreso.  
"Si, adesso! Non entrerò, perché se lo facessi non usciremmo più. Quindi, per favore, porta il tuo culo eccitato qui fuori. Subito Mickey!"  
"Cristo, smettila di darmi ordini o me lo farai venire duro, porca puttana." Sussurro, sorridendo sfacciatamente.  
"Prometto di provvedere anche a questo... ma più tardi. Permettimi di portarti fuori per questa volta!"  
Ancora una volta quei maledetti occhi da cucciolo hanno la meglio.  
Prendo giacca e chiavi e lo raggiungo sul portico.  
"Ok, andiamo!"

Non sto qui a raccontare cos'è successo durante l'appuntamento... Cristo, non credevo che ne avrei avuto mai uno in vita mia!  
Basti sapere solo che abbiamo realmente mangiato degli hot dog e non abbiamo scopato affatto, niente, nemmeno un lavoretto di mano, porca puttana!  
Abbiamo trascorso la serata tra risate e sguardi languidi come due fighette innamorate e per tutto il tempo non ho fatto altro che pensare a quanto vorrei rimanere incollato al culo pallido di Ian fino alla fine dei miei giorni!

Appena parcheggiamo vicino casa Ian mi attira in un bacio che dura qualche minuto, diventando sempre più approfondito.  
"Ti avevo fatto una promessa... e io mantengo sempre le promesse!" Sussurra sulle mie labbra sorridendo leggermente.  
"No, Ian..." Tiro indietro la testa e guardo i suoi occhi sorpresi e dubbiosi.  
"Invece di fare sesso ti va di guardare il video del nostro matrimonio?"  
"Ok." Dice con tono sicuro cercando di nascondere la sua incredulità.  
Mi stampa un ultimo e veloce bacio prima di scendere dall'auto. Rimango fermo sul marciapiede aspettando che lui faccia il giro e mi raggiunga, poi gli passo un braccio dietro la schiena mentre lui mi avvolge le spalle con il suo. Ci incamminiamo sorridenti verso casa quando all'improvviso lo vedo...  
Se ne sta tranquillo ad aspettarmi con le spalle poggiate al lampione della luce e le braccia conserte, il solito completo da damerino e i capelli ingellati.  
Mi pietrifico all'istante e il sorriso felice di poco fa si trasforma in un grugno nervoso.  
Non dico di essermi scordato di lui, perché il pensiero che questo momento sarebbe arrivato non ha smesso di tormentarmi un solo attimo, ma speravo che magari fosse lui a dimenticarsi di me.  
Mi ero illuso che mi avessero concesso di rimanere qui con Ian.  
"Hey, Mikhailo!" Grida quando si accorge di me e salutandomi con la mano inizia ad avvicinarsi.  
"Oh, tu devi essere Ian." Dice quasi canticchiando con un gran sorriso sulla faccia.  
"Si, uh, ciao." Un po' sorpreso e incerto, ma sorridente anche lui.  
"Ian, entra in casa." Lo supero di un passo per non fargli vedere lo sguardo vitreo con cui tento di nascondere la mia agitazione per la presenza di questo stronzo.  
"Mick, cosa-" Prova a dire preoccupato, allarmato dal mio respiro pesante e gli occhi lucidi, ma io lo interrompo cercando di mostrarmi il più calmo possibile.  
"Va tutto bene, tranquillo."  
Ian non si muove, i suoi occhi verdi continuano a rimbalzare tra me e l'ospite indesiderato, nel tentativo di capire cosa sta succedendo.  
"Inizia a preparare patatine e birre, ti raggiungo fra due minuti." Gli poso una mano sulla guancia per attirare la sua attenzione, poi la lascio scivolare sulla sua spalla e spingendolo appena lo invito ad andare. Lui annuisce leggermente, visibilmente contrariato, saluta lo sconosciuto ed entrata in casa.  
"Sembri abbastanza tranquillo. Non vedi l'ora di andartene?" Dice il tizio appena Ian sparisce dietro la porta d'ingresso.  
"No, sono tranquillo perché io da qui non me ne vado." Cerco di mantenere la mia solita apparenza da duro ma il tremore delle mani mi tradisce. Accendo una sigaretta e aspiro profondamente per calmare i nervi.  
"Mickey-" Sospira scoraggiato dalla mia testardaggine.  
"Parla con il tuo capo, fai quello che cazzo ti pare... ma trova una soluzione o giuro che ti pesto." Gli parlo con sufficienza affinché sia chiaro che sono io a dettare le regole.  
"Accidenti, con te è proprio come parlare ad un muro! Non c'è modo-"  
"C'è sempre un modo!" Lo interrompo urlando.  
"Non questa volta." Il tono rammaricato, fa un respiro profondo prima di continuare.  
"Non c'è nessun capo con cui parlare, Mickey... solo il signor fato può decidere."  
"Ma chi... il tizio dei fumetti con la testa di latta e il mantello?" Sobbalzo sbigottito.  
"Quello è il Dottor Fato*, idiota! Io parlo del destino, fortuna, fatalità, sorte, caso, ventura, provvidenza." Dopo avermi canzonato non smette di parlare finché io, stufo di tutto, scoppio in una crisi isterica e lo aggredisco verbalmente.  
"Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca! Non me ne frega un cazzo delle tue stronzate, non mi rimanderai indietro!" Continuo inarrestabile, puntandogli addosso un dito minaccioso e gli occhi iniettati di sangue.  
"Io non torno indietro. Mi hai capito?"  
"Calmati, Mick." Dice dolcemente senza scomporsi troppo.  
"Non lo puoi fare! Non è giusto!" Ora un po' più calmo, ma solo per mancanza di fiato.  
"Un'occhiatina per definizione è un fatto transitorio, Mick."  
"Non posso andarmene ora... devo dire a quella stronza del North Side di andare a farsi fottere, devo comprare le fottute lavatrici nuove alla lavanderia e devo controllare che Etta prenda le sue medicine e non mangi il cibo per gatti."   
"Niente di tutto questo è un tuo problema."  
"E Ian? Devo dirgli quello che provo... io... io devo ancora dirgli che anche io..."   
"Mickey... il compito delle stelle cadenti non è quello di esaudire i desideri, ma di metterli in luce. Persino a noi stessi." Il sorrisetto soddisfatto del cazzo che sfoggia non rende meno stupide le sue parole. Mentre ansimo in cerca d'aria lui continua a fissarmi negli occhi, niente di quello che voglio ha la minima importanza per lui.  
"Sto solo sprecando fiato."  
"No, lo hai ammesso a te stesso. Non credevo ci saresti riuscito."  
Fumo quello che resta della mia sigaretta che ha continuato inesorabilmente a consumarsi tra le dita. Faccio un tiro profondo e la getto sul marciapiede, trattengo il fumo fino a sentire i polmoni andare a fuoco poi lo butto fuori alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
"Allora... che succede adesso?" Continuo a tenere lo sguardo in alto nel tentativo di ricacciare le lacrime, ormai consapevole di dover accettare la sconfitta.  
"Le stelle ingoieranno questi tre giorni e tornerai indietro."  
"Cosa accadrà ad Ian?" Sussurro con la voce tremolante.  
"Continuerà la sua vita in questa linea temporale."  
"E io? Come riuscirò ad andare avanti con la mia vita? Sapendo quello che abbiamo avuto, che avremmo potuto avere..."  
Torno a guardarlo, fottendomene di mostrarmi debole e distrutto ai suoi occhi.  
Lo sono, cazzo!  
"Non lo saprai." Dice semplicemente.  
"Cosa?! Che cazzo vuol dire?"  
"Dimenticherai ogni cosa."  
"Tutto quello che è accaduto... tra me e Ian." Balbetto incredulo.  
"Non è mai accaduto." Continua con il tono freddo e distaccato.  
"Invece sì... invece si, è successo!" La rabbia e la paura di perdere tutto mi permettono di ritrovare il fiato che mi si era bloccato nel petto, così torno ad urlargli contro.  
"Non ancora, e comunque potrebbe non essere il futuro destinato a te."  
"Io voglio questa linea temporale, cazzo!"  
"Non spetta a me decidere, io non ho potere. Non funziona così!"  
"E come funziona? Tutte quelle stronzate sull'ammettere i desideri con noi stessi... che senso hanno? Che senso ha tutto questo? Perché farmi vivere tutto questo se poi non posso fare nulla per farlo avverare?"  
Non chiederò mai più un cazzo alle stelle cadenti, non le guarderò nemmeno più.  
Le stelle fanno schifo, cazzo!  
"Vuoi che ammetta di desiderare tutto questo? È questo che vuoi? Lo ammetto, cazzo, è questo che voglio! Ian e... questa vita del cazzo... è solo questo che voglio!"  
La mia disperazione si frantuma contro il muro della sua indifferenza, ha gli occhi tristi ma non lascia trapelare nessuna speranza di riuscire a convincerlo.  
"Lasciami almeno il ricordo di questi giorni, così potrò fare le scelte giuste per tornare ad avere tutto questo!"  
"Se è nel tuo destino, allora accadrà."  
"Me ne sbatto del destino!" Abbandonandomi alla rabbia sferro una serie di calci al cancelletto metallico sfondandolo, poi per riprendere fiato, mi aggrappo a ciò che ne è rimasto in piedi sentendo il freddo del ferro sotto le dita.  
"Mickey, non c'è più tempo."  
"Cazzo!" Sbotto frustrato dall'impossibilità di fare qualcosa.  
"Quanto?" Stringo la presa fino a farmi diventare le nocche bianche preparandomi al peggio e dopo quello che sembra un'interminabile silenzio lo sento dire...  
"Ancora un'ora."  
"Un'ora?!" Grido strozzato strabuzzando gli occhi.  
"No, solo un'ora non può bastare!" Ora invece è più una supplica.  
"Non hai scelta, è così." Dice posandomi una mano sulla spalla.  
"Dici di amarlo, quindi goditi il tempo che ti rimane con lui. Vai a salutarlo perché allo scoccare della mezzanotte sarà tutto finito."  
"Non sono la fottuta Cenerentola, testa di cazzo!" Scaccio via malamente la sua mano e dopo averlo maledetto un'ultima volta torno a casa senza guardarmi mai indietro.

"Mick, le Barbecue Pringles sono finite, abbiamo solo i pop-corn." Lo sento urlare dal salotto appena chiudo la porta. Faccio un respiro profondo e lo raggiungo.  
"Va tutto bene? Non hai quell'espressione perché non abbiamo le patatine, vero?" Mette su un tiepido sorriso nel chiaro tentativo di sdrammatizzare la situazione.  
"Cos'è successo?"  
"Non è successo niente. Ho solo..."  
"È ora di tornare a casa, finto Mickey? La tua astronave è venuta a prenderti?" Ride, questa volta più convinto. Indossa già il pigiama, quello stretto che gli mette in risalto quel corpo perfetto che si ritrova.  
"Ian..." Inizio incerto sedendomi sul divano per paura che le gambe posando cedere da un momento all'altro. Batto con la mano accanto a me invitandolo a raggiungermi.  
"Stai bene?" Visibilmente preoccupato prende posto e posa la scodella di pop-corn sul tavolino davanti a noi. Quando io annuisco poco convinto lui inizia a parlare.  
"Chi era quel ragazzo?" Ma senza lasciarmi il tempo di rispondere continua.  
"Sei nei guai? C'entra tuo padre? È per la lavand-"  
Mi tuffo sulle sue labbra instancabili impedendogli di proseguire l'interrogatorio.  
"Cazzo, ma voi Gallagher non lo chiudete mai il becco?!" Sussurro sorridendo ad un palmo dal suo naso facendolo ridere. Lo bacio per qualche minuto finché non sembra essersi un po' tranquillizzato.  
"So che sono stato strano ultimamente..."  
"Puoi dirlo forte!" Concorda con me alzando le sue sopracciglia rosse.  
"Cazzo, Ian, sono stato innamorato di te per tutto questo tempo, da quando eravamo solo dei ragazzini... ma invece di dirtelo ti ho sempre allontanato."  
Ian sorride dolcemente nel suo solito modo sghembo facendomi perdere un battito, ma nonostante il nodo alla gola mi costringo ad andare avanti.  
"Sono sicuro che se qui siamo arrivati a questo punto è solo per merito tuo. Io sarò stato il solito codardo, testa di cazzo, testardo e scorbutico... ma tu, caparbio come sei, non mi avrai mollato il culo per un secondo fino ad arrivare a convincermi. Regalandomi la vita che ho sempre desiderato, la migliore del mondo!"  
La sua faccia lentigginosa si contorce dapprima in un'espressione leggermente confusa per poi diventare estremamente confusa con il proseguire del mio discorso.  
"Devi riportarmi qui con te, Ian, io non ce la faccio da solo."  
"Mick, cazzo, mi stai spaventando!"  
"Promettimelo!" Il tono categorico e supplichevole allo stesso tempo.  
"Promettimi che non ti arrenderai mai con me!"  
Annego nel verde dei suoi occhi mentre lo sento afferrarmi la mano.  
"Te l'ho promesso il giorno del nostro matrimonio, ed è quello che farò... per sempre."  
Sorrido rincuorato mentre unisco le nostre fronti, gli prendo la faccia tra le mani e lo bacio... per l'ultima volta.  
"Ora mi dici che ti prende?" Prova ancora lui.  
"Facciamo che guardiamo il video e ti racconto tutto dopo?" Cerco di convincerlo facendo i miei occhi da cucciolo ancora in rodaggio mentre gli accarezzo le guance.  
"Ok." Sbuffa roteando gli occhi rassegnato, poi recupera il telecomando e la scodella di pop-corn dal tavolino e si accoccola accanto a me prima di far partire il video. Con la coda dell'occhio lo vedo mentre mi osserva perplesso, si ferma a rifletterci su preoccupato qualche minuto per poi rinunciarci e tornare a concentrarsi sulla tv.

         

Le immagini del nostro matrimonio scorrono davanti ai miei occhi riempiendoli di lacrime... quel giorno che in realtà non ho vissuto e che il mio stupido destino del cazzo probabilmente non mi concederà di avere mai.  
Noi due in comune in smoking come una coppia di vecchi froci ma con degli enormi sorrisi sulle labbra, un'espressione che mi è sconosciuta al punto che io stesso stento a riconoscere la mia faccia.

         

Se mi rimane solo un ora di tempo, fosse anche l'ultima della mia vita, non c'è altro modo in cui vorrei trascorrerla.  
#BIP#  
I secondi passano in fretta.  
#BIP#  
Anche se cerco disperatamente di resistere, più si avvicina la mezzanotte più mi sento stanco.  
#BIP#  
Guardo l'orologio e vedendo che manca solo un minuto sento un grande dolore al petto... più forte di quando mi hanno sparato.  
#BIP#  
Appoggio le labbra sulla testa di Ian, dopo aver posato un bacio tra i capelli rossi chiudo gli occhi e cullato dal suo profumo mi addormento.  
#BIP#  
Non dimenticherò mai!

  
***Dottor Fato:** è il nome di un personaggio dei fumetti DC Comics.


	7. Cap 7/8 - Il Risveglio - parte prima

**Cap 7/8 - Il Risveglio - parte prima**

È passata un'eternità dall'ultima volta in cui mi sono fermato a guardare le stelle.   
Ora che ci penso... è stato quando quel ragazzino con la testa rossa mi pregò di guardarle insieme a lui, proprio qui, nel campetto di baseball del liceo.   
Da allora non l'ho più fatto... ora le uniche stelle che mi sono familiari sono quelle che vedo prima di svenire ogni volta che mio padre mi pesta a sangue.   
Eppure eccomi qui, sdraiato a guardare il cielo nella notte più buia della mia vita, con il culo in una pozza del mio stesso sangue e con un proiettile piantato nel petto... guardo le fottute stelle, cazzo, e mi chiedo se davvero realizzino i desideri dei coglioni che credono in queste cazzate.   
In fondo, perché dovrebbero?   
Per loro siamo solo degli stronzi che le fissano aspettando di vederle cadere.   
All'improvviso, prima che la vista mi si offuschi completamente, la vedo... una sorprendente scia luminosa che bruciando illumina il cielo squarciandolo in due.   
Si sa che la paura di lasciare per sempre questo mondo fa diventare le persone delle fighette sentimentali, purtroppo scopro di non essere diverso da tutti i coglioni con cui divido questo schifo di destino, così mi ritrovo a far scorrere liberi nella mia testa tutti quei pensieri che invece ho sempre cercato di tenere nascosti, anche a me stesso.   
Chissà se è possibile, per quelli come me, essere felici nella vita... come lo sono stato quella sera, quando semplicemente rimanemmo a guardare le stelle con Ian.   
Mi sembra difficile da credere visto che al momento rischio la pelle. Infondo perché dovrei meritare qualcosa di buono se per tutta la vita non mi sono mai preoccupato di nessun altro all'infuori di me stesso... forse è giusto così... è giusto che io abbia ciò che mi merito.   
Le forze mi abbandonano e non riesco più a tenere le mani premute sulla ferita, la vista inizia ad offuscarsi e sento le palpebre pesanti. Sto per abbandonarmi al sonno quando vengo scosso dal suono di una sirena e il lampeggiare di luci rosse e blu sempre più vicine.   
Porca puttana, l'ultima cosa che vedrò prima di andare all'inferno sarà la faccia di merda di qualche fottutissimo sbirro!   
"Cristo Santo, è Mickey!"   
Qualcuno urla ed io a fatica riapro gli occhi al suono di quella voce familiare. Un viso angelico mi appare davanti, porca puttana, è così bianco che sembra brillare di luce propria. Se non fossi certo che al mio culo lì non è permesso entrarci, giurerei di essere in paradiso!   
"Lo conosci?" Squilla allarmata un'altra voce femminile.   
"Si, noi... cazzo, Mick, resta sveglio!" Il ragazzo continua a gridare e a schiaffeggiarmi.   
"Hey, guardami! Sono io, sono Ian!"   
"Ian?!" Un lieve bisbiglio incredulo mi sfugge dalle labbra.   
Si dice che quando stai per morire ti scorre tutta la vita davanti agli occhi, ma io non vedo nulla. L'unica cosa che ora occupa i miei pensieri è la speranza che questa non sia solo un'allucinazione! Mi andrebbe bene se l'ultima cosa che riesco a vedere prima di andare all'inferno fosse la sua stupida faccia da alieno!   
"Ferita d'arma da fuoco al quadrante superiore destro, dobbiamo inserire il drenaggio toracico." Prova a scuoterlo dal suo stato di shock la donna che è con lui.   
"Non puoi morire, cazzo, resta sveglio!" Ian sembra tornare lucido ed inizia ad armeggiare con strani arnesi sul mio petto e a cadenza regolare mi rivolge uno sguardo minaccioso che fa suonare le sue parole più come un ordine che una supplica.   
"Resisti. Ti prego, non morire!" Le luci della sirena gli illuminano il viso facendo brillare le guance rigate di lacrime.   
Perché cazzo stai piangendo, Gallagher?   
Perché ti dispiace per me dopo che ti ho trattato di merda?   
Perché ti importa ancora di me nonostante tutto quello che ti ho fatto passare?   
"Dobbiamo somministrare tre litri di ringer lattato in infusione rapida e due unità di plasma." Lo sento dire mentre osservo estasiato la sua espressione concentrata.   
"Ok, Ian, mettiamolo sull'ambulanza. Avverto l'ospedale che stiamo arrivando."   
Ian mi si avvicina, mi prende il viso tra le mani imbrattate del mio stesso sangue e fissando i suoi occhi lucidi nei miei mi fa una promessa.   
"Andrà tutto bene, Mick. Te lo prometto!"   
Sento le sue lacrime cadermi sulle guance e questo mi dà la forza di sorridergli affinché sappia che sto bene e che me la caverò. Grazie a lui.   
Non voglio più che soffra per colpa mia.   
Non l'ho mai voluto.   
"Sta tranquillo, Gallagher, non morirò." Tra uno spasmo di dolore e l'altro sussurro con l'ultimo soffio di fiato che mi è rimasto.   
"Ma tu resta con me."   
Poi tutto diventa buio e freddo.   
"Hey, Mickey, mi senti?   
Svegliati, Mickey!"   
Stelle cadenti... che stronzata!

  
#BIP#   
Mi è sempre piaciuto il buio, lo trovo rassicurante.   
La gente ha paura di ciò che si nasconde nel buio ma per quanto mi riguarda, tutto ciò che mi ha ferito nella vita lo ha fatto alla luce del sole.   
La paura di vivere una vita miserabile nel South Side, il timore che si venga a sapere che sono un fottuto frocio, il terrore che mi pietrifica all'idea di reagire alle angherie di mio padre o la consapevolezza di vivere una vita da codardo...   
Nel buio invece sento di poter essere me stesso, mi ha protetto da tutto questo schifo. È sempre stato un rifugio per me e anche adesso mi sento tranquillo.   
Io voglio rimanere qui. Nascosto nel buio.   
Cosa mai potrebbe convincermi a tornare indietro?   
#BIP#   
All'improvviso sento... un formicolio che mi fa riprendere consapevolezza del mio corpo, come se fino ad ora avessi dimenticato di averne uno. Questo piacevole pizzicore sembra partire dal basso ventre, stimolato da un certo... calore umidiccio, per poi diffondersi lentamente ovunque fino a risvegliare tutte le terminazioni nervose.   
Questa sensazione è qualcosa che forse potrebbe convincermi a cambiare idea, qualcosa per cui vale la pena tornare indietro.   
Magari potrei dare solo un'occhiata...   
#BIP#   
Apro a fatica gli occhi, accecato da una forte luce abbagliante che piomba giù dall'alto. Mi guardo intorno e mi rendo conto di essere in un cazzo di ospedale!   
La mia attenzione è subito catturata dalla figura misteriosa ricurva sul mio corpo che, tenendo sollevato il fottuto camice che indosso, si nasconde mentre è intenta a farmi delle spugnature ai gioielli. Purtroppo l'entusiasmo per il fatto che qualcuno stia armeggiando con il mio uccello si polverizza all'istante quando mi rendo conto che è una donna. L'infermiera dai capelli a cespuglio, accortasi della mia reazione alle spugnature, sbircia oltre il camice che tiene ancora sollevato e rimane scioccata dal vedermi sveglio a guardarla in cagnesco.

         

"Oh Gesù, si è svegliato!" Grida e mollando tutto corre fuori dalla stanza.

#BIP#  
"Paziente ED32, ricoverato da tre giorni. Ha ripreso conoscenza pochi minuti fa, è vigile e orientato nel tempo e nello spazio. Presenta una ferita d'arma da fuoco al quadrante superiore destro e drenaggio toracico. Nessuna lesione alla colonna vertebrale. Guarigione delle varie ferite da taglio e contusioni sparsi per il corpo nella norma." L'ennesima infermiera espone il quadro completo della mia situazione di merda a questa specie di dottore, culo marrone, che continua ad infastidirmi con quell'arnese del cazzo che mi tiene puntato dritto in faccia.   
"Non ricorda niente?" Mi chiede più volte.   
"Ero al campetto di baseball e faceva freddo, tanto freddo." Rispondo senza sbilanciarmi troppo mentre mi tiene su le palpebre e mi sparaflescia passando la luce da un occhio all'altro.

          

"Il freddo l'ha salvata. La sua temperatura corporea era sotto i trentadue gradi quando l'hanno soccorso e portato qui."   
Mi hanno slacciato il camice in modo da avere il torace scoperto e una bella vista di tutte le cazzo di ventose che ho attaccate addosso, ognuna collegata ad un filo colorato che insieme formano un groviglio che sembra tenermi incatenato.  
"Posso sapere il suo nome completo, signor Milkovich?" Interviene l'infermiera che continua a parlare e scrivere non so cosa sulla sua cartelletta.   
"I paramedici ci hanno comunicato il suo cognome quando l'hanno portata qui, ma dobbiamo inserire i dati corretti per il ricovero."   
Ora che quel macchinario infernale dal 'bip' fastidioso è staccato lo hanno subito rimpiazzato con questa tizia che non la smette di trapanarmi il cervello con le sue domande del cazzo!   
"Ha l'assicurazione sanitaria?"   
"Per quanto tempo sono stato incosciente?" Chiedo, evitando di proposito di rispondere.   
"Può essere shockante svegliarsi da uno stato comatoso e..." Prova a farfugliare il dottore, ma io lo interrompo intenzionato ad avere una fottuta risposta.   
"Per quanto?"   
"Tre giorni."   
"Nessuno ha provato a cercarmi?"   
"Ha ricevuto qualche visita, ma nessun familiare che potesse darci qualche informazione sui suoi dati personali."   
Sono solo tre giorni che sono qui, è molto probabile che non si siano neppure accorti della mia assenza in casa. In ogni caso non verrebbero a cercarmi in un ospedale, anche se lo avessero saputo dubito che si sarebbero fatti vivi.   
Ma se non si tratta della mia famiglia... chi diavolo è venuto a farmi visita?   
Dato che sono ancora vivo escluderei che si possa trattare di qualcuno mandato da quegli stronzi per farmi fuori e completare l'opera. E questo mi basta!   
Passo la notte in questo stanzone pieno di gente in coma fermando ogni rara anima viva di passaggio nella speranza di riuscire ad avere qualche droga per il dolore, ma sembrano evitarmi tutti come la dannata morte!   
Maledetti figli di puttana!

Alle prime luci del mattino l'ospedale sembra risvegliarsi e un grande via vai di gente riempie i corridoi e le stanze... ma ancora nessuno sembra intenzionato a darmi retta.   
Sono sveglio da poche ore e già mi girano fortemente i coglioni!   
"Hey, dottore! Potrebbe fare un favore a un fratello dandogli un po' di morfina per-" Provo a dire al dottore con il turbante che vendo arrivare nelle mie vicinanze, ma il fottutissimo asciugamani in testa mi passa oltre ignorandomi completamente.   
"Oh, e va bene, passa oltre, Osama." Inizio ad imprecare ad alta voce.   
"Ti farò salire su quell'aereo che ti rispedirà in Merdanistan, non appena il presidente avrà revocato il tuo visto per lavoratori."   
"Si attirano più mosche con il miele, Mick."   
Giro di scatto la testa nella direzione da cui proviene quella voce e lo vedo... gambe lunghe e spalle larghe, capelli rossi e occhi verdi, pelle chiara e sorriso sghembo.   
Praticamente uno schianto... semplicemente Ian Gallagher!   
"Gallagher?!" Dico sorpreso, cercando di camuffare con un grugno stizzito l'eccitazione che mi ha provocato vederlo.   
"Come stai?"   
"Come se mi avessero sparato! Ho un tubo infilato nel naso e uno nel cazzo, tu che dici?" Ringhio mentre lo vedo avvicinarsi tutto sorridente.   
"Ne hai anche uno nel torace se stai tenendo il conto."   
"Fanculo, testarossa." Ridacchio insieme a lui e poi continuo.   
"Come cazzo sei vestito?"   
"Sono un paramedico, sono passato a vedere come stai prima di andare a lavoro."   
"Paramedico, uh? Hey, hai qualcosa di utile lì dentro?" Indico il borsone che si porta dietro.   
"Un sedativo? O magari un po' di ossicodone."   
"No." Risponde categorico.   
"Potresti rubare dall'ambulanza-"   
"No!" Ora è categorico e anche un po' stizzito.   
"Fottuto Gallagher, mai una volta che ti rendi utile."   
"Hey, tu... ho una dannata ferita d'arma da fuoco. Può chiedere a qualcuno di prescrivermi qualcosa per il dolore? Non mi serve molto, venti di morfina sarebbero più che sufficienti." Provo a convincere un'altra infermiera che mi risponde impaurita.   
"Mi scusi, signor Milkovich, ho l'ordine tassativo di non darle nulla." E fugge via.   
"Ma che cazzo di problema avete? Non trattereste così neanche un cane per strada. Merda, ho un fottuto buco nel petto, Cristo Santo!"   
"Com'è successo, comunque?"   
"Fatti i cazzi tuoi, testarossa." Sbuffo indispettito ma lui non sembra prendersela e guardandosi le unghie con fare indifferente continua.   
"Faresti meglio ad inventi una buona scusa, verranno i poliziotti a parlare con te. Per legge gli ospedali devono denunciare ogni ferita d'arma da fuoco all'autorità giudiziaria." L'aria sicura di chi sa più di quando da a vedere. Non faccio in tempo ad imprecare che una dottoressa lillipuziana attraversa il corridoio chiamando il mio nome.   
"Signor Milkovich?"   
"Sono qui." La avverto per farla avvicinare.   
"Allora, signor Milkovich... ci sono cinque diverse date di nascita e quattro iniziali del secondo nome diverse, nelle cartelle." Un evidente disappunto nel suo tono serio.   
"Sul documento ritrovato tra i suoi effetti personali è riportato che è nato nel 1936..." Fa una pausa ad effetto nella vana speranza che io le dia qualche valida spiegazione ma poi, alzando le sopracciglia, continua rassegnata.   
"Quindi avrebbe ottantatré anni."   
"Mi piace tenermi bene." Sorrido sarcastico e piuttosto compiaciuto mentre lei rimane a fissarmi con uno sguardo di compatimento per qualche minuto prima di aggiungere...   
"Qualcuno sarà da lei a momenti." La dottoressa fa un ultimo sospiro profondo e va via.   
"A proposito dei tuoi effetti personali... ho usato il tuo cellulare per avvertire la tua famiglia che sei qui."   
"Cosa?!" Squittisco sorpreso.   
"Non avevo più il numero di tua sorella così l'ho preso dalla tua rubrica."   
"Ma c'era la password!"   
"Si, beh... ho provato con la data del tuo compleanno e ha funzionato al primo tentativo. Di certo non sei un tipo originale."   
"Ti ricordi la mia data di nascita?"   
"Si." Dice semplicemente, come se fosse scontato.   
"Scommetto che invece tu la mia non la ricordi."   
"No infatti." Mento.   
"Comunque dovresti cambiarla, non è sicura." Cerca di fare l'indifferente ma i suoi occhi da cucciolo non sanno nascondere la delusione.   
Ma che cazzo, non posso certo fargli sapere che ricordo il suo fottuto compleanno!   
"No, sei tu che non dovresti curiosare nei cellulari altrui. E poi il mio compleanno mi viene facile da ricordare."   
"Metti la data di un giorno importante, uno che per te è speciale e che non puoi dimenticare."   
Ancora una volta non faccio in tempo a replicare che veniamo raggiunti dal dottore mangia curry e una tizia ben vestita, anche lei ovviamente con la sua bella cartelletta.   
"Salve, signor Milkovich. Come si sente?"   
"Fa un male cane!"   
"È normale, ma... il dolore è suo amico, ok? È il modo con cui il corpo le fa capire che ha bisogno di riposare e guarire."   
"No, è il modo con cui il mio corpo ti prende a calci in culo se-" Cerco di avventarmi su di lui ma l'enorme mano di Ian mi spinge sul letto e una fitta di dolore placa la mia ira.   
"Lo scusi, è ancora in stato confusionale."  
"Certo, capisco. Lei è uno dei paramedici che lo ha soccorso, giusto? È carino da parte sua venirlo a trovare."   
Aspetta... che?!   
È stato Ian a soccorrermi?!   
Merda, non mi ricordo un caz-   
No, aspetta un momento... ora ricordo!   
Lui che piangeva e io che ho detto quelle cose da fighetta spaventata... porca troia, forse sarebbe stato meglio se ci fossi rimasto secco quella notte!   
"Si, ero di passaggio e mi sono fermato ad accertarmi delle sue condizioni."   
"Questo giovanotto le ha salvato la vita, signor Milkovich!" Il dottore mi si rivolge sorridendo a trentadue denti e dispensando pacche orgogliose sulle spalle di Ian.   
"Si, fantastico. Quando potrò andarmene?" Distolgo subito lo sguardo per nascondere la mia espressione imbarazzata.   
"Stasera, magari?" Aggiungo subito.   
"È ancora troppo debole."   
"Non abbastanza, mi serve decisamente qualcosa per distendere i nervi!"   
"Ha già assunto la dose di sedativi consentita al momento."   
"Datemi qualcosa, cazzo!" Afferro il dottore per un braccio e lo strattono rivolgendogli uno sguardo minaccioso.   
"Sembra che stia recuperando le forze." Dice lui intimorito mentre Ian lo libera dalla mia presa e rivolge a me la stessa occhiataccia. Ma lo stronzo con il camice non tarda a prendersi la sua rivincita.   
"Tossisca." Lo sento dire mentre la sua amica mi distrae con le sue chiacchiere.   
"Signor Milkovich, ha l'assicurazione?"   
"Sfortunatamente no." Faccio a malapena in tempo a dire prima che lui mi sfili un metro di fottutissimo tubo dal naso mentre continua a ripetere di tossire di nuovo.   
"Cristo!" Ringhio disgustato e dolorante.   
"Ecco fatto." Sorride soddisfatto il dottore gettando via il tubo. A questo punto ricomincia a parlare la tizia fastidiosa.   
"Per fortuna l'ospedale offre diversi piani per il pagamento per aiutarla a saldare il conto. Se la caverà dilazionando il pagamento su due o tre rate mensili."   
"Posso avere dell'altra gelatina alle ciliegie? Era buonissima." Dico con tono lievemente canzonatorio, ignorando le inutili ciance della donna con il completo costoso.   
"Per pranzo vorrei ordinare una bistecca al sangue. E posso avere anche una birra? Voglio bere! Ho tre giorni di bevute da recuperare."   
"Non può ancora mangiare cibi solidi, signor Milkovich. E nel modo più assoluto le è proibito bere alcolici."   
"Ma che cazzo?!" Scatto come una molla, stizzito.   
"Appena sarà possibile-" Prova a dire il dottore ma lo interrompo immediatamente.   
"Allora voglio un budino al cioccolato! Posso almeno avere un cazzo di budino? Cristo Santo, ma dove sono finito, ad Auschwitz?!" Protesto animatamente ma la mia attenzione viene attirata dal dottore che sembra non ascoltarmi, impegnato invece ad indossare dei guanti di lattice.   
"Quelli a che servono?" Chiedo preoccupato.   
"Devo togliere il catetere." Dice mentre infila una siringa da qualche parte nel tubo.   
"Quant'è il conto?" Ian si rivolge alla donna che scribacchia sulla sua cartellina, probabilmente solo per evitare di guardare quello che stanno per farmi.   
"Allora, signore, contando tre giorni in terapia intensiva, TAC, risonanza, visita pneumologica e dermatologica, assistenza infermieristica, nutrizionale, analisi e farmaci... non è una cifra esatta ma..."

         

Non faccio troppa attenzione alle sue parole, anche volendo non potrei, visto che quel degenerato del dottore ha le mani pericolosamente vicine al mio uccello e il terrore prende il sopravvento quando mi esorta a fare un bel respiro. Afferra il tubicino tra le dita di una mano e con l'altra mi stringe il cazzo, ma non come piace a me, capisco subito che questa volta non sarà piacevole come lo è in altre situazioni. Nel giro di un secondo lo sfila violentemente dal mio fottuto uccello e il dolore è così forte che per un momento penso che me lo abbia strappato via insieme al tubo.   
"Ma porca di quella lurida puttana!" Urlo e mi contorco come un indemoniato.   
"Abbiamo finito." Sentenzia il dottore facendo sparire anche questo tubo. Solo dopo pochi istanti di silenzio delle mie urla strazianti si sente la voce della donna che affonda un altro duro colpo al mio corpo già stremato.   
"Saranno poco più di cinquemila dollari."   
"Ma che cazzo di problemi avete?" Sbraito appena riprendo le forze per riuscire a farlo.   
"Cinquemila dollari?" Continuo a ripetere incredulo e ancora seriamente incazzato.   
"Dove sono i miei cazzo di vestiti?" Inizio a staccarmi di dosso tutti i fili che trovo.   
"No, Mickey, devi restare a letto." Il tono allarmato di Ian.   
"Non ho intenzione di sborsare un centesimo, che cazzo!"   
"Non è una buona idea, signore, deve restare qui per qualche giorno,. Le hanno sparato e non si è mosso per tre giorni. I suoi muscoli sono atrofizzati."   
"Dove sono i miei cazzo di vestiti?" Ripeto, ormai deciso ad andarmene. Mi trascino sul bordo del letto e poggio i piedi per terra, faccio leva sulle gambe e dopo un secondo in cui mi reggo in piedi le sento cedere e vado giù. Fortunatamente i riflessi di Ian sono ottimi come sempre e mi afferra al volo impedendomi di schiantarmi sul pavimento. Mi aiuta a sedermi sul letto e chiede cortesemente ai due di troppo di lasciarci da soli.   
"Allora ben tornato, signor Milkovich." Dice il dottore prima che entrambi si allontanino.   
Sono ancora avvinghiato a Ian incapace di mollare la presa, ipnotizzato dal suo profumo che mi era mancato così tanto...   
"Cazzo, Mick, hai rischiato di farti saltare il drenaggio." Mi afferra per le spalle e mi spinge indietro affinché lo guardi negli occhi.   
"Se il tuo culo lascia un'altra volta questo dannato letto giuro che ti prendo a calci!"   
"Non parlarmi come se fossi un ragazzino!" Alzo le spalle energicamente liberandomi dalla sua presa. Lui addolcisce lo sguardo e continua.   
"E tu smettila di comportartici. È del tutto normale che-"   
"Che ne sai di cosa sia normale? Ti hanno mai sparato, uh?" Lo interrompo stizzito.   
"Risparmiami la ramanzina sulla convalescenza."   
"So che è il dolore a parlare e-"   
"No, sono io a parlare! Sono dei rompicoglioni!"   
"È il loro lavoro-"   
Continuo ad interromperlo lasciando che il dolore e la frustrazione prendono il sopravvento, perdo il controllo e finisco come al solito col dire cose che non penso.   
"Siete tutti una rottura di coglioni!"   
"Sto solo cercando di aiutarti." Si lagna con il tono di chi chiaramente mi sta dando dell'irriconoscente... tralasciando però il fatto che io non gli ho mai chiesto un cazzo!   
"Beh, non farlo. Non mi serve il tuo aiuto, Gallagher!"   
Lui rompe lo sguardo e abbassa la testa per nascondermi la sua espressione triste, dopo qualche secondo lo sento tirare su con il naso e io spero con tutto me stesso che non decida di puntarmi addosso quei suoi maledettissimi occhi da cucciolo pieni di lacrime... e sorprendentemente non lo fa.   
"Ok, senti, io devo andare." Arriccia le labbra in un accenno di sorriso e si alza in piedi.   
Niente lacrime, niente scenate, niente drammi... si, è triste, ma più che altro sembra rassegnato... o più semplicemente ormai è abituato ad essere trattato male.   
"Te ne vai?"   
Non era certo questo quello che volevo.   
"Devo andare a lavoro." È già sulla strada per raggiungere la porta.   
"Allora, ti rivedo?"   
Lo vedo esitare un istante, poi lentamente si gira a guardarmi. Rimaniamo immobili per quella che sembra un'eternità, con tutti i 'suoni da ospedale' a riempire il silenzio.   
Lo capirei se sbraitasse qualcosa sulla mia incoerenza, sul fatto che prima gli ho dato del rompicoglioni mentre ora gli chiedo di tornare.   
Io ho detto che non voglio il suo aiuto non che se ne vada via!   
Ma lui non protesta, anzi... sorride, questa volta più convinto, e facendo spallucce continua.   
"Provo a fare un salto nella pausa pranzo." Fa un passo verso di me poi si ferma.   
"Ascolta, se non hai l'assicurazione l'amministrazione non ti darà una stanza. Non vorranno tenerti qui a lungo, ti imbottiranno di farmaci endovena e fisseranno una visita di controllo. Presto ti spediranno a calci in culo a casa con venti pastiglie di ossicodone."   
"E io ne sarò felicissimo!" Dico euforico allargando le braccia.   
"Allora resisti ancora un po', ok?"   
Annuisco mostrandomi ancora un po' scocciato e lui sbuffa una risata.   
"Buona fortuna!" Canticchia sarcastico prima di sparire in corridoio.

Il mio culo non ha lasciato questo dannato letto per tutta la mattinata, sono stato per ore a rigirarmi i fottuti pollici e a guardare i miei comatosi compagni di stanza.   
Quando mi hanno restituito i miei effetti personali mi sono ricordato che c'era una cosa che avrei dovuto fare. Mi sono guardato in torno e ho chiamo la prima infermiera che mi è passata accanto.   
"Hey, biondina. Qual è la data di oggi?"   
"È il quattro Dicembre."   
Prendo il cellulare e digito la data di un giorno importante, uno che per me è speciale e che non potrò mai dimenticare.   
Nuova password:   
041216*   
Quando ho apprezzato la vita perché ho sconfitto la morte risvegliandomi dal coma.   
Quando ho apprezzato la vita perché mi ha concesso di rivedere ancora Ian Gallagher.

***** Data della messa in onda americana dell'episodio 7x10.


	8. Cap 8/8 - Il Risveglio - parte seconda

**Cap 8/8 - Il Risveglio - parte seconda**

"Hey, Mick."  
Ho le dita strette sulla radice del naso e gli occhi strizzati nel tentativo di placare l'istinto omicida che mi domina in questo momento, ma non ho bisogno di vederlo in faccia per riconoscere la sua voce. È testarossa con il suo solito tono allegro.  
"Ho solo dieci minuti, sono venuto a vedere se hai bisogno di qualcosa."  
"Si, ho bisogno di una lama affilata per pugnalare quell'Irlandese del cazzo che ruba tutte le mie gelatine!" Sbotto frustrato dal fatto che non posso andare fino al suo letto per prenderlo a calci in culo!  
"Chi, io?" Urla il coglione dall'altra parte della stanza.  
"Si!" Gli ringhio contro.  
"Vaffanculo!" Ha il coraggio di replicare la testa di cazzo.  
"Mi sei mancato, Mick, con i tuoi soliti modi gentili." Sento dire a Ian e immediatamente la rabbia lascia il posto all'imbarazzo.  
Porca puttana, ma che problemi ha questo schizziode del cazzo?!  
Come gli viene in mente di dire certe cose? In pubblico poi...  
Vedo che è rimasto il solito frocio patentato!  
"Dillo di nuovo e ti strappo la lingua." Il mio tono minaccioso non sembra turbarlo minimamente, anzi, mi sorride e ridacchiando ancora di più continua.  
"Si, è proprio di questo che stavo parlando." Fa un sorriso che lo fa sembrare un ragazzino e io, prima che me ne renda conto, perdo il controllo della mia stupida faccia ed inizio a fare altrettanto. Subito distolgo lo sguardo e cerco di tornare alla realtà per riuscire a togliermi questo sorriso del cazzo dalla bocca.  
"Quelle dannate gelatine solo l'unica cosa che mi danno da mangiare in questo buco di merda e quello stronzo me le ha fottute!" Non trovando soddisfazione nello sguardo perplesso di Ian, mi rivolgo direttamente a quella carogna con tono intimidatorio.  
"Ti sei risvegliato dal coma per rompere le palle a me? Guarda che ti ci rispedisco subito!" La rabbia viene notevolmente smorzata dalla risata di Ian, che a quanto pare è divertito dalle mie disgrazie, ma questo, invece di farmi saltare i nervi stranamente mi rilassa. Sarà anche che lo stomaco mi brontola per la fame e non ho abbastanza energie per tutte queste cazzate. Subito la mia attenzione viene catturata dal passaggio di Quency, l'infermiere più stronzo di tutto l'ospedale.  
"Hey, hey, Quency. È ora delle mie medicine!"  
"Ne dubito." Dice alzando gli occhi al celo prima di controllare sulla sua cartelletta.  
"Infatti, te ne hanno data una questa mattina alle otto, quindi non te ne tocca un'altra fino alle quattro."  
"E che ora è?"  
"Neanche mezzogiorno." Risponde scocciato.  
"Cristo, ma fa male!"  
"Non ne dubito."  
"Sulla scatola c'è scritto di prenderle quando si sente dolore... e io sento dolore, cazzo! Sto soffrendo veramente molto. Posso avere almeno un po' di morfina?"  
"Non penso proprio, Milkovich."  
"Non è che avreste un po' di Fentanyl? Potrebbe allentare la tensione."  
"Posso darti un divaricatore orale da mordere se vuoi."  
"Un divaricatore orale? E che cazzo dovrei farci?"  
"È il massimo che posso fare dopo quello che hai fatto."  
"Per l'ennesima volta... non ho rubato i medicinali dalla medicheria. Mi sono risvegliato dal coma questa mattina e non posso alzarmi da questo cazzo di letto!"  
"Ti ho visto prenderli, Mickey!" Sbuffa ormai quasi al limite di sopportazione.  
"Ti sei alzato e te ne sei andato in giro per l'ospedale a rubare pasticche, com'è possibile? Non dovresti riuscire neanche a stare in piedi da solo ancora!"  
"Ti dico che non ero io. Questo qui deve avere le allucinazioni!"  
"Sicuro di non volere qualcosa da mordere, Mickey? Almeno chiuderesti il becco per un po'!" Ghigna sarcastico guadagnandosi un doppio dito medio dal sottoscritto.  
"Vaffanculo, Quency!"  
"Cerca di riposare, Milkovich. Io ho proprio bisogno di un caffè." Massaggiandosi una tempia con la mano si allontana sospirando.  
"Vedo che ti sei fatto un sacco di nuovi amici." Infierisce divertito Ian.  
"Sta zitto, Gallagher!" Sbuffo stizzito dandogli un pugno sul braccio.  
"Vado a prenderti altro ghiaccio da succhiare, avrai di sicuro la bocca secca dopo aver litigato con ogni singola persona in questo ospedale."  
"Il ghiaccio portamelo dentro un bicchiere di birra, testarossa!" Gli grido dietro mentre lo vedo raggiungere Quancy al distributore automatico. Parlottano e ridono per un po', sicuramente si divertono alle mie spalle gli stronzi, poi tornano indietro percorrendo il corridoio insieme. Ian mi porge un bicchierone di plastica giallo guadagnandosi un mio sguardo contrariato nel vedere solo del dannatissimo ghiaccio. Quency invece cerca invano di tirare dritto ignorandomi, ma io lo richiamo e lui mi guarda insofferente.  
"La mia fasciatura dev'essere cambiata."  
"Non è il mio turno."  
"E mi servono le spugnature."  
"Neanche per sogno."  
"Inizio a puzzare."  
"E dov'è la novità?" Interviene Ian ridacchiando guadagnandosi un'altra occhiataccia mentre Quency ne approfitta per darsela a gambe.  
"Lo dico solo per rompere un po' il cazzo, in realtà non ci tengo proprio a farmi sciacquare le palle un'altra volta da qualche infermiera arrapata. In questo posto non ti puoi distrarre un attimo che subito qualcuno ti infila le mani nelle mutande."  
"Fanno solo il loro lavoro, Mickey. Se avessero saputo che per svegliarti bastava strapazzarti un po' l'uccello lo avrebbero fatto prima."  
"Avrei preferito lo facessi tu." È appena un sussurro per non essere sentito da nessuno, ma a Ian arriva forte e chiaro, lo capisco da come il suo corpo si irrigidisce all'istante.  
"Mi sei mancato. Perché noi due non riprendiamo da dove avevamo lasciato?"  
"Dici davvero?" Solleva le sopracciglia e sorride sorpreso.  
"Altroché, una volta uscito da qui di sicuro dovrò starmene per un po' al fresco, in carcere devo scoparmi io gli altri, se no diventi la troia di turno, capisci? È bello cambiare ruolo."  
Ian sospira, direi quasi... deluso, come se si aspettasse di sentirsi dire qualcosa di molto diverso. Stringe le labbra e annuisce, visibilmente sovrappensiero, poi continua.  
"A proposito di questo... ho detto alla polizia che il tuo 'incidente' è stato un maldestro tentativo di scippo da parte di un uomo incappucciato che ti ha aggredito."  
"Un po' difficile da credere visto che avranno trovato la mia pistola." Sbuffo, leccandomi nervosamente gli angoli della bocca.  
"No, non l'hanno trovata... e non la troveranno."  
La mia testa schizza all'insù per cercare gli occhi di Ian che sono già su di me rivolgendomi uno sguardo complice che mi lascia completamente spiazzato. Rimango come un coglione a sbattere velocemente le palpebre e deglutire a vuoto, ho bisogno di qualche minuto per riprendere il controllo delle sinapsi ma poi all'improvviso mi appare chiaro qual è la cosa più ovvia da fare, così, con un sorriso malizioso continuo.  
"Sembra proprio che io debba ringraziarti."  
"Potresti ringraziarmi confermando questa versione, evitando di mettermi nei guai." Sorride, avendo capito chiaramente le mie intenzioni, ma io riesco comunque a percepire l'importanza che hanno per lui quelle parole, così, tornando serio per un momento, gli rispondo convinto per rassicurarlo.  
"Lo farò."  
Ma tutto ciò non ha cancellato dalla mia testa l'idea che una bella scopata è proprio quello che mi ci vuole in questo momento, quindi torno subito al mio piano di adescarlo e convincerlo a farmelo sbattere dentro duro fino in fondo. Sfodero uno sguardo lascivo e mi mordo il labbro inferiore in modo moderatamente depravato, per non dare troppo nell'occhio.  
"Possiamo suggellare l'accordo in uno dei tanti sgabuzzini desolati qui intorno. L'ho sempre voluto fare in un ospedale."  
"Hai perso quel treno anni fa, Mickey." Dice sprezzante con finto sdegno.  
Mmmh, se fai il prezioso me lo fai diventare duro, Gallagher!  
Ti conosco testarossa... conosco quello sguardo... puoi cercare di fare il duro quanto ti pare ma non puoi nascondere quel luccichio negli occhi e quel fremito che ti pervade tutto il corpo. Non riuscirai a resistere a lungo!  
"Avresti dovuto accettare l'offerta di Quency..."  
Pel di carota mi si avvicina, decisamente troppo, e mi sussurra all'orecchio.  
"Un divaricatore orale è l'unica cosa che riuscirai ad ottenere oggi."  
"Mi pare di ricordare che il tuo era piuttosto notevole già tempo fa. Se invece di quello stronzo me l'avessi offerto tu avrei senza dubbio accettato l'offerta."  
"Mh!" La sua faccia lentigginosa si contrae in una smorfia compiaciuta, poi mi fa credere di starci davvero pensando su per qualche secondo finché con un sorrisetto maligno sputa un 'Fottiti, Mickey!' che mi arriva come un calcio tra le gambe, proprio dove era tutto già bello e pronto per darci dentro.  
Il coglione mi da una pacca sulla spalla e si allontana mentre io gli urlo dietro.  
"Vaffanculo, Gallagher!"

Nel primo pomeriggio queste teste di cazzo hanno finalmente deciso di togliermi da quello stanzone di morti viventi e di spostarmi in una singola con la tv e il bagno in camera. Spero proprio che non si aspettino che paghi per questo, altrimenti rimarranno davvero delusi. Non ho intenzione di sborsare un centesimo, che cazzo!  
Durante l'orario di visita è venuto fuori che le visite che avevo ricevuto, oltre ad Ian ovviamente, erano quelle teste di cazzo dei miei fratelli ma, come da prassi tra noi Milkovich, nessuno ha spifferato di essere un mio famigliare proprio per evitare che gli venissero chieste informazione sui miei dati personali e sfuggire alle rogne del non avere l'assicurazione.  
Sono solo quattro giorni che sono qui e so per certo che se Ian non avesse avvertito Mandy non si sarebbero neppure accorti della mia assenza in casa. In ogni caso non mi sarei mai aspettato che si sarebbero fatti vivi, invece sono ore che tutti e tre mi rompono il cazzo con le loro chiacchiere, al punto che poco fa ho provato a cacciarli via e ora sono seduti dall'altra parte della stanza a parlottare stizziti tra di loro... ma almeno ora riesco a sentire la tv!  
"Cazzo, Mick, una singola?!" Esordisce Gallagher facendo capolino nella stanza.  
"E tu che dicevi che non mi avrebbero dato una camera..."  
"Ti hanno messo da solo perché rompevi il cazzo a tutti e non ti sopportava più nessuno!"  
"Ed eccomi qui!" Esclamo esultante, allargando le braccia.  
Testarossa saluta Mandy con un abbraccio e Colin e Iggy con un cenno della testa, poi siede accanto al mio letto.  
"Allora? Qualche idea?" Chiede Colin volutamente ad alta voce per farsi sentire.  
"Non è che abbiamo chissà quante opzioni. Non possiamo... drogarlo e scaricarlo sotto un ponte." Risponde Mandy, con un tono ben poco caritatevole.  
"Perché no?" Squittisce Iggy confuso.  
"Finiremmo dentro."  
"No, nessuna giuria ci condannerebbe."  
"Hey, facce di culo andatemi a prendere una gelatina, ne voglio una alle ciliegie!" Urlo a quel trio di infami con il mio stesso sangue per farli smettere di parlare.  
"Stiamo facendo una riunione di famiglia, Mick!" Ringhia in risposta Mandy.  
"Riguardo a cosa?"  
"Riguardo a cosa farne del tuo culo!"  
"Tieni..." Ian tira fuori dal suo zaino una manciata di gelatine colorate, me le posa in grembo e poi continua.  
"Le ho rubate dalla mensa e ho detto a Janise di portartene doppia razione d'ora in poi." Fa spallucce e sorride compiaciuto.

            
  
Io non sono mai stato bravo con i ringraziamenti, cerco di sforzarmi e sono sul punto di farlo quando vengo interrotto ancora una volta dal vociare dei miei fratelli.  
"Hey, un momento. Non ha ancora i soldi di quel Lishman?" Quasi urla Mandy con la sua voce stridula, catturando l'attenzione di quei due geniacci dei miei fratelli che rispondono in coro.  
"Chi?"  
"Il tizio a cui ha svaligiato la casa qualche tempo fa."  
"Ssssh! Cristo, volete farlo sapere a tutti?" La rimprovero intimandole di fare silenzio con il dito davanti alle labbra, poi tenendo la voce bassa continuo.  
"E comunque i soldi di Lishman non ci sono più."  
"Non è possibile che tu li abbia già spesi." Replica lei infastidita.  
"Andati tutti. Niente soldi."  
Non sarebbero felici di sapere cosa ne ho fatto, ma non me ne frega un cazzo, me la sono spassata per un po'!  
"E questo ultimo affare di spaccio non ti frutterà nulla?" Chiede Iggy, il più ingenuo dei Milkovich.  
"Ho perso il carico e mi sono fatto sparare... non avrò un fottuto centesimo!"  
"Questa è una cazzo di catastrofe, Mickey! Il dottore per quanto ha detto che sarai messo così?" Piagnucola Mandy, stringendosi i capelli scuri tra le mani.  
"Dai tre ai sei mesi."  
"Cristo, ci servirà aiuto per quando tornerai a casa."  
"Non mi serve un cazzo di infermiere!" Sbuffo stizzito.  
"Si invece!" Controbatte subito lei.  
"Io sono un paramedico, potrei-" Prova dire Ian con la sua solita aria da buon samaritano, ma che interrompo subito per nulla intenzionato ad accettare la sua carità.  
"Chiudi la bocca, Gallagher! Momenti simili sono fatti per le famiglie, per prendersi cura dei propri cari quando ne hanno bisogno."  
"Non sei caro a nessuno, Mick!" Ringhia quella stronza di mia sorella, guadagnandosi un dito medio.

Quando finalmente gli avanzi di galera Milkovich si tolgono dalle palle nella stanza torna un po' di pace e io e la testarossa rimaniamo tranquillamente a parlare.  
Per un paio di volte mi ripropone la storia del paramedico del cazzo, del fatto che lui potrebbe darmi una mano con le medicazioni della ferita e altre stronzate... ma l'idea di ritrovarmelo in casa nei panni di infermiere sexy mi fa venire in mente tutt'altro tipo di scenario. Purtroppo o per fortuna so già che la sua testardaggine lo porterà a fare quello che gli pare ignorando la mia recalcitranza.  
Questo vuol dire che torneremo molto presto a scopare!  
La mia attenzione viene richiamata da un motivetto familiare proveniente dalla tv che pubblicizza il film in programma per la prima serata.  
"Hey danno 'Under Siege' di Seagal questa sera!"  
"Oh, non posso guardarlo. Questa sera ho da fare." Dice un po' sconsolato.  
"Cosa c'è di meglio di Seagal?" Alla mia domanda retorica il rosso distoglie lo sguardo e rimane in silenzio.  
Non c'è niente meglio di Seagal!

         

"Vai a qualche raduno di finocchi?" Chiedo sarcastico grattandomi il naso con il pollice.  
"Ho un appuntamento."  
"Un appuntamento con il tuo ragazzo?" Mi lecco nervosamente gli angoli della bocca cercando di nascondere il nervosismo causatomi da questo pensiero che per qualche strana ragione mi da il tormento.  
"Con tipo fiori, cioccolatini e le altre stronzate?"  
"No, niente fiori." Sbuffa una risata e mi colpisce sul braccio.  
"È il primo appuntamento quindi... mangiamo qualcosa, facciamo quattro chiacchiere per conoscerci meglio e poi sesso sui sedili posteriori della sua macchina."  
"Mh!" Cerco di sembrare spregiudicato ma temo che il mio sorriso tiratissimo non risulti troppo convincente. Un imbarazzante silenzio dilaga per qualche momento, poi la voce di un'infermiera esorta tutti i visitatori a lasciare le stanze. Gallagher si alza in piedi sulle sue lunghissime gambe e dopo avermi salutato si dirige verso l'uscita.

         

"Ci vediamo, Mick." Mi sorride prima di indicare la porta con il pollice, cosa che suggerisce la sua imminente uscita di scena, e così è, perché in un secondo sparisce dalla mia vista. L'orario di visite è terminato e lui ha un appuntamento che lo aspetta.

Steso nel mio bel letto reclinabile, mi godo la tranquillità della mia stanza mentre mi rimpizzo di Jell-O e beandomi della vista di Seagal che picchia duro indossando una sexy divisa da cuoco. Ma forse è tutto un po' troppo tranquillo!  
A quest'ora l'ospedale ha un'aria quasi spettrale, come se fosse infestato dai fantasmi di tutte le cazzo di persone che sono morte qui... e io ci sono andato vicino ad essere uno di loro. Quando con la coda dell'occhio vedo un'ombra scura sbucare da dietro la porta sobbalzo ancora perso nei miei pensieri tetri.  
"Come sei entrato?" Squittisco sorpreso, poso una mano sul petto nel tentativo di calmare la leggera tachicardia scatenata dal panico di poco fa ma che ora continua ad aumentare per la visita inaspettata di Ian.  
"Ho molti amici in giro per l'ospedale... non è stato difficile." Avanza verso di me e, uscendo dalla penombra, siede sulla sedia accanto al letto dove ora finalmente è ben illuminato dalla lampada a muro accesa proprio sopra alla sua testa.  
"In realtà ero solo venuto a chiedere come stavi, vista l'ora credevo che dormissi. Ma i dottori mi hanno detto che non hai chiuso occhio... oltre che la bocca!" Lui ridacchia e io mi limito a rispondere con un mezzo sorriso stizzito.  
"Ormai sono passate quasi ventiquattr'ore da quando ti sei svegliato. Lo stress post traumatico ti ha provocato un disturbo del sonno che, se continua, ti porterà ad avere un crollo nervoso. Hai bisogno di dormire un po'."  
"Scherzi? Ho dormito per tre fottuti giorni di fila!" Alzo leggermente la voce, ma non abbastanza da farlo sembrare un tono minaccioso, solo un po' stizzito.  
"Hai paura di non riuscire più a svegliarti... è comprensibile, succede spesso a chi-"  
"Smettila di fare il saputello del cazzo e chiudi il becco, Gallagher!" Lo interrompo bruscamente, irritato dal fatto che il rosso abbia centrato in pieno il punto.  
"Sai cosa non è comprensibile? Il perché ti trovi qui!" Cerco di sviare il discorso sembrando disinvolto e ridacchio quando vedo dipingersi sul suo volto un'espressione confusa ma incuriosita.  
"Non avevi un appuntamento? Sono solo le dieci e mezza... perché cazzo sei qui?"  
"Sai... è andato piuttosto bene." Inizia a dire lui dondolando la testa e parlando dolcemente, come se mi stesse raccontando una fottuta favola della buonanotte, una in cui lui vive felice e contento con quel frocio del suo ragazzo... la peggiore favola del cazzo di tutti i tempi!  
"Lui è un ragazzo davvero interessante, è tipo un assistente sociale, aiuta i ragazzi in difficoltà, cose così..."  
"Mh." Ghigno fingendomi impressionato, arricciando le labbra e facendo schizzare le sopracciglia su per la fronte fino a dove mai erano arrivate prima.  
"Abbiamo mangiato un panino e fatto due passi... ci siamo divertiti."  
Mi sforzo di ascoltare, anche se non me ne frega un cazzo di tutta questa merda! Aspetto la parte del racconto in cui pel di carota si sbatte il frocetto in qualche vicolo buio... non che mi interessi, anzi, non voglio sapere di come si sbatte qualcun altro, specialmente dopo che si è rifiutato di farlo con me.  
Coglione!  
È solo che... spero che sia stata la scopata peggiore della sua vita!  
Ian intanto ha smesso di parlare, sembra che il suo racconto finisca qui... nessun accenno al post-serata, nessun retroscena piccante. Questo è quello che crede lui.  
Mi armo della mia solita sfacciataggine e, esitando giusto un po', glielo chiedo.  
"E... il sesso sui sedili posteriori?" Anche se mi pento appena due secondi dopo averlo fatto ormai è troppo tardi, rimango in silenzio a combattere la mia lotta interiore tra il volerlo sapere o meno e a prepararmi a qualsiasi cosa dica, sapendo che me la sono andata a cercare.  
Come se la situazione non fosse già abbastanza tesa, Gallagher ci mette del suo lasciandomi sulle spine per un'eternità, mentre sento crescere sempre di più dentro di me il rifiuto di accettare il fatto che Ian possa preferire quello stronzo a me.  
Si lascia cadere sullo schienale della sedia e sbuffando una risata finalmente parla.  
"Aveva una macchina scomoda e ci ho rinunciato."  
Un sorriso incontrollabile si apre sulla mia bocca e cerco invano di reprimerlo mordendomi il labbro inferiore. Libero un pesante sospiro che non mi ero reso conto di trattenere e con esso scivola via il grosso magone che mi stava soffocando.  
"Sei proprio una fighetta, Gallagher!" Scuoto la testa provando a sembrare disinteressato e per nulla sollevato dal fatto che non si sia scopato quella checca.  
"Allora... com'è il film?" Indica la tv accesa, ma che ho completamente ignorato dal primo istante in cui lui è arrivato.  
"Bla bla... Seagal spacca come al solito." Ridiamo mentre lui si sfila lo zaino dalla spalla e inizia a frugarci dentro continuando a chiacchierare.  
"Io preferisco Vandamme."  
"Tu sei completamente matto! Hai visto quella cazzo di coda di cavallo? È una coda di cavallo potente. Steven Segal farebbe il culo a Van Damme."  
"Oh, ammenoché... ammenoché... non si tratti del Van Damme di Double Impact. Quello non è un Van Damme, è un Van Damme doppio!" Tira fuori dallo zaino una grossa scatola un po' ammaccata che ha tutta l'aria di essere uno di quei brik di cibo da asporto, dopo aver preso e sistemato il tavolino pieghevole sul letto ce la posa su e la apre facendo arrivare al mio naso un profumo delizioso.  
"Ti ho portato delle crocchette di pollo. So che in teoria non potresti ancora mangiare... ma è probabile che sia la fame a renderti particolarmente irritabile, quindi credo che tutti saranno bendisposti a chiudere un occhio."  
Quando lo colpisco forte sul braccio lui ride di come il suo sarcasmo riesca bene a punzecchiare il mio sistema nervoso.  
"Scusa, sono fredde." Sussurra mortificato quando addento la prima crocchetta.  
"Non importa. Hai anche una birra in quello zainetto, Mary Poppins?" La mia è una battuta, certo dell'impossibilità che possa essere vero, ma la faccia colpevole di Gallagher dice tutt'altro... così, pieno di speranza, provo ad insistere.  
"Ce l'hai davvero!?" Cinguetto euforico strabuzzando gli occhi per la contentezza.  
"Si, ma è per me! Volevo berla in pace, ascoltando un po' di musica prima di dormire. Ma guarda... per te ho il budino al cioccolato che volevi!" Tuffa nuovamente la mano in quel pozzo dei desideri che è il suo zaino e tira fuori una confezione da quattro del migliore budino sul mercato.  
"Al diavolo il budino, testarossa, dammi quella cazzo di birra!"  
Mi guarda stizzito mentre più volte scaccia via la mia mano insistente che cerca di raggiungere la bottiglia nascosta nella sua borsa. Dopo un ultimo schiaffo più deciso rimane a fissarmi finché non smetto di accarezzare il dorso arrossato della mano indolenzita. Lentamente inizia a sorridere arricciando il naso. Fa quel sorriso, quello che in passato mi ha rivolto tante volte ma che da anni ormai non vedevo più e fino ad ora non mi ero reso conto di quanto mi mancasse... il sorriso di chi dopo tante proteste finisce sempre con l'accontentarmi.  
"Ok... ma la dividiamo, intesi?" Con un cenno mi invita a prendere la birra e io lo faccio. Infilo una mano nello zaino e tiro fuori la bottiglia mentre con l'altra gli strappo via di mano l'intera confezione di budini e li poso sul tavolino davanti a me.  
"È analcolica... ma che cazzo?!" Protesto animatamente dopo aver letto l'etichetta.  
"Io la bevo così!" Sbuffa il rosso visibilmente infastidito dal doversi giustificare.  
"Sei proprio una fighetta, Gallagher!" Ridacchio divertito mentre stappo la birra.  
"Aaaaah, cazzo, si!" Esplodo soddisfatto dopo averne bevuta metà in un solo sorso.  
"E tu sei una fogna!" Dice disgustato mentre mi guarda intingere le crocchette nel budino e mandarle giù insieme a quello che resta della 'nostra' birra.

Il tempo vola e anche Seagal toglie il disturbo. È tardi, ma nessuno dei due sembra voler far finire la serata. Ridiamo e scherziamo ma all'improvviso riporto la conversazione su un tono serio, incapace di tacere oltre su una questione che mi assilla da ore.  
"Sai, è successa una cosa strana prima..." Fisso i suoi occhi nei miei e rimango in silenzio finché non ottengo la sua completa attenzione, poi continuo.  
"Poco tempo dopo che sei andato via, questo pomeriggio... la stronza succhiasoldi è venuta a trovarmi e mi ha comunicato, incredula e sollevata allo stesso tempo, che il saldo del mio conto è andato a buon fine."  
Le sopracciglia rossicce schizzano sulla fronte lentigginosa ma il resto della sua stupida faccia rimane impassibile.  
"I tuoi fratell-"  
"Non esiste!" Lo interrompo subito prepotentemente e lui, dopo appena un attimo di esitazione, riprende a parlare con una tale tranquillità che sembra quasi canticchiare.  
"Allora devono aver commesso qualche errore in amministrazione... buon per te!" Fa spallucce e distoglie lo sguardo portando i suoi occhi verdi sulla tv. Quando io con tono volutamente scettico bisbiglio una risposta poco convinta lui si limita ad annuire.  
"Già, una gran bella fortuna..."  
Io non sono mai stato bravo con i ringraziamenti, ma questa volta non posso farne a meno. Devo molto a questo ragazzo, in pochi giorni mi ha salvato dalla morte, dalla prigione e da un debito di cinquemila dollari.  
Mi ha guardato le spalle molto più lui della mia stessa famiglia.  
Anche se non mi doveva nulla.  
Anche se non lo meritavo affatto visto come l'ho trattato.  
"Grazie." È poco più di un sussurro, ma sembra bastare. La testa di Ian schizza verso di me, immagino che sia perché è la prima volta che me lo sente dire.  
"Per tutto." Tengo gli occhi sulla tv ma senza neanche guardarlo so esattamente quale espressione ha sul volto, posso sentirlo.  
"Te li ridarò."  
"So che lo farai."  
Lo spio per un po' con la coda dell'occhio, poi mi giro a guardarlo, gli sorrido maliziosamente e avanzo una proposta audace.  
"Posso pagarti in natura?"  
"No, non puoi!"  
"Il tuo ragazzo è geloso?"  
"Non è il mio ragazzo, siamo usciti solo una volta. Non puoi farlo perché dovrai aspettare di rimetterti in forze prima che tu possa tornare a fare sesso, Mick!"  
"Non potevo avere una stanza singola, non potevo mangiare né bere birra, eppure..."  
"Non è la stessa cosa!"  
"Secondo te perché il camice che indosso è aperto sul retro? Non sono un paramedico né un dottore ma so per certo che i pazienti vengono lasciati con il culo scoperto per essere inchiappettati più facilmente. Specialmente quelli senza assicurazione!"  
Ian esplode in una risata fragorosa mentre io rimango a guardarlo incantato, porca puttana, è semplicemente perfetto!  
"Se proprio non vuoi farlo in un ospedale..." Inizio a dire mentre lui ride ancora.  
"Appena mi fanno uscire da questo posto di merda..." Continuo, vedendo che lui cerca di placare le risate per ascoltare ciò che dico.  
"Ho un furgoncino molto spazioso, sai... niente sedili scomodi. C'è entrato addirittura un pianoforte l'ultima volta che ho svaligiato la villa di un riccone, quindi..."  
"Sei un cretino, Mickey!" Ridacchia ancora dondolando la testa.  
"Oh, andiamo, Gallagher... se non è per scopare, perché diavolo sei ancora qui? Perché fai tutto questo per me?"  
"Perché mi dispiace." Il sorriso sulle sue labbra si capovolge e la sua voce trema.  
"Per cosa?" Inarco le sopracciglia in un'espressione confusa.  
"Mi dispiace che... non sono stato gentile con te... l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti."  
"Non dispiacerti, cazzo, io non sono mai stato gentile con te."  
"In realtà, io... avevo chiuso con te, mi avevi ferito e non volevo più saperne nulla. Ma quando ti ho visto in quella pozza di sangue ho avuto una fottuta paura di perderti, di non avere più la possibilità di parlarti ancora... non volevo che quelle parole fossero l'ultima cosa che avresti sentito da me." Si stringe forte le braccia tra le mani pallide.  
"Beh, non è stato così, no? Non sono morto, sono qui."  
Annuisce sorridendo e libera un sospiro pesante, visibilmente sollevato. Nonostante i suoi occhi lucidi riesce comunque a trasmettermi un senso di sicurezza e tranquillità.  
Lui mi calma.  
"Potrai infastidirmi ancora a lungo, Gallagher!" Biascico mentre uno sbadiglio distorce il suono delle mie parole. Mi stropiccio gli occhi mentre sento la stanchezza appesantirmi le palpebre.  
"Ok, si è fatto tardi, è ora che vada. Mettiti a dormire."  
Ian si alza in piedi ma prima che riesca a fare un solo passo lo afferro saldamente per un polso, deglutisco a vuoto più volte ma non riesco in nessun modo a tirar fuori nemmeno una delle tante cose che vorrei dire, così, semplicemente, lo strattono verso di me.  
"Ok, Mick." Lui sembra capire perfettamente, solo dal mio sguardo, senza bisogno di aggiungere altro.  
"Ma tu cerca di riposare un po'." Torna seduto e quando allento la presa sul suo polso lui fa scivolare via la sua mano e la posa sulla mia, stringendola delicatamente.  
"Io resto con te."

  
**Note dell'autrice & Ringraziamenti:**

 **(*)** Oltre che dal film "The Family Man" la storia prende spunto da tre episodi di tre diverse serie tv tra le mie preferite:  
-Angel  
-Supernatural  
-Doom Patrol

  
Ringrazio chi ha seguito pazientemente la storia, chi ha solo letto, chi l'ha inserita tra le seguite-ricordate-preferite e soprattutto chi ha recensito condividendo i miei deliri.

  


  



End file.
